Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears a Crown
by xxredwineandambiencexx
Summary: With the death of her mother, Crown Princess Caroline Forbes is thrust into a world of intrigue, politics and power, a world that she wants no part in. However she soon learns that the responsibility that comes with her station in life is not something that she can easily cast aside. Destiny it seems, is not easy to run from. Klaroline AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or it's characters. If I did, the Originals would never have happened and Caroline and Klaus would be travelling the world and sexing it up.**

**Title is a line spoken in Shakespeare's Play Henry IV. It seemed appropriate.**

* * *

"_In the event of the death of the reigning monarch the throne shall pass to the next living heir lest he or she choose to abdicate."- Constitution of Qirevia, Article 1_

* * *

The shrill ringing of her iPhone is shocking in the silence of her dorm room, and it is with an impatient growl that Princess Caroline Forbes crosses the room and scoops it up.

_Elijah Mikaelson _is displayed on the screen, phone continuing to beep and vibrate in her hand. Altogether a rather frustratingly perceptive man, Elijah Mikaelson is her mother's assistant and one of her family's most loyal subjects. He has been for years. Even as a young girl of 9 Elijah had been 12 years her senior, fresh out of university and in possession of a sharp and brilliant mind.

The eldest surviving son of the disgraced late Lord Mikaelson, Elijah had given up all claim to title and land once he had entered into the service of the royal family as is tradition. Steadfastly loyal and ever serious, Elijah had practically helped raise her when her mother was not around to fulfil her maternal duty.

With a sigh, she sends the call to her message bank. It has been the seventh in the space of 3 or so hours. It's not the first time that Elijah has called her while at university, usually to chase up a request from her mother or an invitation to a royal function that required her presence.

She'd been able to keep a low profile most of the time, staying out of the public eye and attending functions that occurred only when she was on break from university. But sometimes even that wasn't enough to keep her out of the eye of the media, continuous speculation over her relationship status and why she wasn't married yet and who she possibly be married to.

Her phone buzzes again, and she rejects the call again. She doesn't want to deal with the reality of her life today. Doesn't want to see what boring function Elijah wants her to attend or which noble man whose suit she'd have to fend off. She didn't plan on marrying for a very long time, something that would be sure to disappoint her mother.

A soft knock on the door makes her place her phone back on the table before turning.

"Pardon me ma'am. A Sir Mikaelson to see you." Her bodyguard offers politely before he is being nudged out of the way by the man in question.

Elijah Mikaelson strides into the room, glancing around at his surroundings and looking oddly out of place in his dress shirt and pants. She notices then, just how exhausted he looks. In all of his years of service she's never seen Elijah look so run down.

"Your Royal Highness I beg that we speak in private." He says, sweeping her a respectful bow and glancing pointedly at her bodyguard all in one smooth motion.

"Leave us please Ben. Close the door behind you." Caroline instructs gently as her bodyguard backs out of the room, pulling the door shut as he goes.

Elijah waits until the lock clicks before he's moving towards her, grasping her gently by the arm and steering her towards the bed.

"What is it Elijah?" She asks hoarsely, taking in the expression on his face, the weary set to his shoulders. Whatever it is, it can't be good news.

"Caroline I'm afraid the news is not good." Elijah begins formally before he sags, losing all stiff posture that he's previously held in her presence.

"Tell me." She demands as he begins to pace back and forth in front of her, heels of his dress shoes clicking against her wooden floorboards.

"There was an accident ma'am. Your mother was severely injured when another car struck the royal convoy early this morning." Elijah informs her in colourless tones, voice even despite the gravity of the news.

"Is she okay?" She whispers, massaging her temples with her fingertips. She didn't want to think about what would happen if her mother, the Queen was not okay. If she did not survive this.

She would be the next Queen, lest she choose to abdicate and pass the throne to the next royal heir.

"She remains in a critical condition. You must return to the capital immediately and come to her."

Caroline gets to her feet, whirling on Elijah suddenly.

"Why was I not informed of this straight away?" She snaps, using her position and authority to get the information she needs. It is not the first time she has had to pull rank and she highly doubts that it will be the last.

"I've been trying to reach you all day. You were however, not answering your phone." Elijah replies coolly, giving a pointed glance to her iPhone lying prone on her desk.

"And you didn't see fit to inform me through other means?" She pauses, gesturing wildly towards her bodyguards on the other side of the door. "Perhaps you would have deemed it appropriate to inform the people that are with me all the time?" She added with a glare.

"Your mothers advisors and I deemed it prudent that we not let this news get to you before we had a chance to inform you ourselves. I set out as soon as I realised that you were not answering your phone." Elijah supplied calmly.

There's a long pause as the two occupants of the room stare each other down, Caroline furiously and Elijah impassively.

"What happens now?" Caroline asks tiredly as she rubs a hand over her face.

"Return with me to the capital, and be at your mother's side. We have a helicopter waiting for you."

By car Valyria is 3 hours from the capital of Qirevia. By helicopter the ride takes only an hour, and it's mostly silent as she stares out the window. She can feel Elijah's gaze on her for the better part of the journey but she ignores him.

The convoy that awaits her is just as impressive as the ones granted to her mother as Queen, and it's with a tired smile that she acknowledges the driver. She's surprised when Elijah climbs into the seat after her, hitting the button to raise the partition between them and the driver.

"We need to talk about the possibility of what comes next should your mother not live through the night." Elijah says gently as she turns to look him in the eye for the first time since locking the door of her dormitory behind her.

"Tell me then." She replies evenly as Elijah tilts his head to her with something akin to approval written across his features.

"As I am sure you are aware of the rule of succession in Qirevia, I need not tell you that the throne would fall to you should your mother pass on."

"I don't want the throne." She replies quickly. In all the many years of their acquaintance, and Elijah's service to her family she's never seen him look anything remotely close to shocked. Until now.

"I beg you reconsider ma'am." He finally replies with an audible swallow.

"I've never wanted the throne Elijah. I would be more than happy to pass it on."

Elijah stiffens, glancing down at the iPad in his lap.

"Should you elect to abdicate, as is your royal right as the Crown Princess of Qirevia you will give up all rights you previously held to the throne for both you and all heirs to come after. After you have signed the abdication document in front of parliament the throne will pass to your distant uncle Mason Lockwood." Elijah says disdainfully, sniffing at the mention of the Duke of Lamprey.

"Very well then." Caroline replies after a moment. The idea of Mason Lockwood, or any Lockwood for that matter on the throne made her uneasy. A powerful family in possession of enormous sums of money the Lockwood's were influential, power hungry, and arrogant above all else.

The lights of the capital are achingly familiar to her, the pavements teeming with people and tourists alike as they peer curiously at the convoy passing through the already cleared streets.

The capital police are out in full force, holding back the traffic as needed so she may pass unhindered.

"We are taking you directly to the hospital. It is for the best that you be there with your mother." Elijah informs her quietly as her car passes the familiar entrance to her home at the palace.

"Is she with us?" She asks the older man who looks at her pityingly.

"She has not yet woken up ma'am. The injuries she sustained as a result of the impact were considerable."

She slumps back into her seat, all her lessons on posture and poise forgotten as the full impact of Elijah's answer hits her.

Slowly, her car draws to a halt. Beyond the tinted windows she can see a veritable army of bodyguards move into position for the short journey from her car to the foyer of the hospital.

The night air is shocking against her skin, and she silently berates herself for not bringing a jacket. Elijah, as observant as ever unfolds his tall form from the car and motions towards one of the many bodyguards.

She jumps when a jacket is placed around her shoulders, one of her own. Elijah offers her his arm and she takes it gratefully, leaning on him for strength and support.

Their journey through the hospital is quick at this time of night, outside of normal visiting hours. The halls are dimly lit and hushed as lights flicker overhead.

The first floor of the hospital is reserved for royal patients, and the ride in the elevator seems to stretch on forever as she and Elijah take the journey with two of the fourteen bodyguards that had accompanied her.

Her vision swims, and she feels faint. There's an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach as the doors slide open. She drops Elijah's arm, starting towards the only lit room on the floor.

For the first time in a very long time she is frightened. Of what she might see, or not see. With a whimper she clutches the door frame not comprehending the sight of two nurses hurriedly folding a sheet over her mother's face, heads bowed in concentration.

She realises as she sinks to the ground, that the strangled cry that echoes around that room is hers. Elijah catches her before she makes contact with the floor, cradling her in his arms gently, allowing her to bury her face in his shirt and clutch onto the fabric.

Her mother is dead, and this changes everything.

The last thing she sees before everything fades is the two nurses turn to her, sinking into deep curtsies.

"Your Majesty."

Her new title.

* * *

"Do they know?" She asks of Elijah, who stands silently behind her as they both stare out the window. The gates of the palace are closed to the public, and although her world has changed the one outside continues on.

"The announcement was made a few hours ago. Your majesty you have a-"

"Don't." She cuts across Elijah suddenly at the enunciation of her new title. As a princess her official style was Her Royal Highness, and unofficially and informally ma'am. As the queen in waiting her rank has been elevated to Majesty, the sole person in the kingdom to hold such a title.

"You cannot run away from this decision forever Caroline." Elijah replies softly, dropping all formalities and stepping away from the window. Caroline turns to watch his progress across the room, watches as he takes a seat in front of the fire and gestures for her to join him.

She picks her way around the furniture, perching on the very edge of the seat opposite him. She sighs, mentally preparing herself for an interrogation that she's sure to get from him.

"You say you don't want the throne. Why?" Elijah asks politely as he shifts minutely in his chair.

"I am trapped Elijah, as you very well know. I cannot go anywhere without a retinue of bodyguards and retainers to follow me. I was allowed to study at university only with the concession that I take men with me to stand guard over my door. I am not allowed to work, not allowed to set foot outside the palace once I am safely within it's walls. I am a bird in a gilded cage." She replies softly as Elijah gazes at her thoughtfully.

"Would you allow me to paint you a picture of what may become of you should you choose to abdicate the throne?"

Caroline grimaces at him, an entirely un lady like expression as she motions for him to continue.

"I daresay you'll continue whether I want you to or not."

Elijah's lips quirk into the ghost of a smile as he leans forward in his seat.

"Caroline outside of your status as a Royal Princess of the blood you have no title. Should you choose to abdicate you will be turned out of the palace at the earliest convenience of Mason Lockwood. You have no other home, own no other holdings, and have very little money to your name. Your university tutelage is state paid, however once you abdicate you give up all rights to that money. Despondent and poor, you will be forced to rely on your Uncle's good graces to support you for the rest of your life. You have no experience in employment, and no one will risk taking you on because you are at the best a security risk and at worse a nightmare waiting to happen." Elijah pronounces smoothly, leaving no room for interruption.

She gapes at him as he takes another breath to continue. This is probably the most she's heard Elijah ever speak in her presence for as long as she's known him.

"Oh you may find employ somewhere scrubbing floors or waiting tables but it won't be enough to get you by. Your uncle may find a suitable match for you but you will be sequestered to a far off estate in the countryside good only for producing children for your husband as per tradition. There you will live out the rest of your days, insignificant and forgotten by the world as they embrace their new king, their new royal family. And one day you will die surrounded by perhaps a faithful servant or two. Your name will be forgotten and your family line will be extinguished with your passing."

Caroline gets to her feet, a hand to her mouth as she turns away from Elijah. She's shaking she realises, holding one hand out in front of her as she considers Elijah's words. It is a frightening picture he paints of her future, and she can't help but feel as if the rug has been ripped out from under her feet, exposing her to the harshness and the cruelty of the world.

_A bubble. This whole time I've been living in a bubble._

"I do not mean to frighten you ma'am. Over the coming days you will have many people who will attempt to ease your burden by withholding certain pieces of information from you. Please know that I will always provide you with the absolute truth, whatever you may ask of me." Elijah says from behind her, and she doesn't have to turn to know that he's offering her a respectful bow.

A pounding on the door interrupts her sanctuary and her thoughts as one of her bodyguard enters and bows stiffly.

"The Duke of Lamprey Your Majesty."

She can't help but flinch at her new title. Elijah raises an eyebrow as Mason Lockwood strides powerfully into the room, eyes finding her immediately. Caroline shrinks back as Mason goes down one knee in front of her, head bowed deferentially.

Eyes wide she looks to Elijah for help, who simply sighs and motions for her to offer Mason her hand.

"Caroline I am grieved by your loss. Please accept my family's condolences in these troubling times."

"Thankyou Uncle Mason." Caroline smiles familiarly as she gestures for Mason to sit. The Duke unfolds his tall form from the floor and offers Elijah a curt nod as he seats himself.

"How about you and I have a chat in private Caroline? It's been far too long since we've last conversed." Mason says with a pointed glance towards Elijah, who simply lets out a long suffering sigh and bows stiffly towards the both of them.

"I'll be outside Caroline." Elijah promises as the door closes behind him.

"It seems you have a decision to make niece." Mason tells her as she saunters over to her mother's desk, uncorking a bottle of brandy that has sat there gathering dust. It's a damn shame she thinks to herself as she expects the liquid within. This will have aged beautifully.

"Drink Uncle?" She asks innocently as she pours herself a glass before turning to him. Mason waves a dismissive hand as she perches on the edge of the desk, arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Mason asks, staring at her intently.

"It seems I am torn Uncle. I fear that I am not ready for the weight and responsibility that comes with ruling. But as princess I have a duty to my people to rule in my mother's stead."

"You are young. No one will think less of you should you choose to pass the throne to another."

_There it is. _Caroline sees the minute change of expression in Mason's face as he gets to his feet. As incredible as it seems maybe Elijah is right about what would happen to her should her Uncle rule. And maybe her gut instinct concerning her Uncle and the Lockwood family is true.

"Not as young as my mother was when she became Queen. But all the same, I trust that you would rule honourably in my stead." She replies, draining the glass and setting it on the table beside her.

"I would do everything in my power to ensure that this country is looked after. And you of course, will be taken care of as befitting your royal status."

_Except I wouldn't be a royal if I gave up the throne. _

"And what exactly would that entail Uncle?"

Mason looks genuinely confused as to why she'd even ask him such a question.

"You will be put up in your own house with servants to tend to your every need of course. You will always be welcome at the Palace should you ever require anything of me."

Elijah's summary of her future life has proven to be frighteningly accurate, even if her Uncle does not say so in so many words.

"I will have to think on it I fear. I'm addressing Parliament on Friday. You will know my decision then. That will be all I think Uncle." Caroline replies, turning back towards the window as Mason gets to his feet.

"Thankyou Your Majesty for seeing me. I hope you make the right decision for this country." Mason says sharply.

She turns in time to see Elijah throw Mason an entirely distrustful look as he enters the room once more.

"Did my suspicions prove correct then?" Elijah asks once the door is shut safely behind him.

Caroline turns, nodding once in confirmation.

"Elijah." She trails off, feeling strange at giving him a direct command. She had done so many a time in the past, but she had never been a Queen in waiting.

"I am yours to command ma'am, for as long as you may keep me around."

Caroline straightens, pushing her shoulders back.

"I'm going to need a copy of the Constitution."

She doesn't miss the smile that spreads across Elijah's face.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello all. This idea came to me one day and I've decided to run with it because there really aren't enough royalty AU's out there featuring Caroline as the royal figure.

Bright Lights is still progressing, albeit slowly. The next chapter is giving me a little bit of trouble but it's coming along okay. I'm about 500 words out from completing the next chapter so I'll have it up soon hopefully!

_Characters_

**Elizabeth Forbes:** The Queen of Qirevia and Caroline's mother. Caroline's father died when she was a child, and is no longer in the picture.

**Caroline Forbes:** The Crown Princess and heir apparent to the throne of Qirevia with her mother's passing

**Elijah Mikaelson:** The eldest son of the late Lord Mikael, he gives up all claim to his titles and lands once he enters into the service of the royal family, as per tradition.

**Mason Lockwood:** The next heir to the throne should Caroline abdicate.

*I've made the Lockwoods and the Forbes related by blood via a very distant marriage connection a hundred years or so ago. Mason Lockwood is a distant cousin to Caroline's mother, who had no siblings to pass the throne on to. Therefore by right of blood the throne is his. Caroline calls him 'Uncle' only as an informal means of address.

**Titles: **If any of you are ever confused over titles please don't hesitate to ask. As mentioned in the story, Caroline has a few titles...

Your Royal Highness: Used when Caroline was the Crown Princess

Your Majesty: Used to address a King or a Queen. Now that Caroline is the next heir this title is used

Ma'am: Subjects address a royal family member first using their formal title (majesty, royal highness etc.) and then informally after as Sir or Ma'am. I know the language might seem overly stiff and formal but I'm going to assume that this is how people actually address royals!

Qirevia is a fictional kingdom obvs and is pronounced Ke-ray-vee-ah if any of you guys were wondering.

This is going to be Klaroline, let me know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

"_All household staff shall be appointed at the discretion of the reigning monarch, or a named representative of the monarch."_ _Constitution of Qirevia Article 32B_

* * *

The next 24 hours are busy ones. Elijah sticks to her side like glue, and as they work together she can see why her mother kept him around in her service for so long. Elijah is perceptive, an expert at reading between the lines and picking up on the subtle shifts in people's body language.

The condolences from world leaders and monarchs come flooding in, and Elijah helps her pen every thank you note and letter, all the while informing her that there were some traditions that had to be kept, and no a simple email with a few lines would not suffice in this instance.

It was strange, learning first hand just how set in tradition the Palace was with even the smallest and most insignificant things. Hand written and personalised thankyou notes, a particular person to light the fires in the morning and a different person to extinguish them at night. The order of importance of the nobility within Qirevia, and the different forms of address according to the occasion. She'd been exposed to some of it obviously growing up within the palace, but no one ever thought to school her thoroughly, never anticipating that she'd have to rule until she was middle aged.

Of course the little that she did know she had Elijah to thank for, who over the years had taken it upon himself to ensure that she was adequately prepared for any function, visit, engagement and that she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of her mother and country.

Her mother's advisors fall upon her like a flock of crows and she finds herself disliking them more as time passes. She's been around these people for her entire life, but as they bow and simper and scrape and offer her possibly the worst advice she's ever heard she wonders how they remained employed for so long.

She pores over the Constitution, marking and memorising passages that may help her in the future. The ones concerning marriage, the appointing of staff and the signing of laws are of particular interest to her. She has to be sure in the knowledge that if she is going to make the decision whether or not to rule that she will have the power to make her own decisions and make her own way regarding her future.

The last straw comes when they try and instruct her on the legal code of Qirevia. She's studied law at university for the past 4 years, is well versed in constitutional matters. She is far from the simple idiot that they believe her to be and it frustrates her that they think they know better because they are her elder.

"Everyone get out! Elijah you may remain." Caroline snaps the end of her patience well and truly reached. The men and women sitting with her at the table all glance at each other nervously, but rise and do her bidding.

Once they are left alone she slumps into her seat. Elijah makes his way over to her, holding out a bottle of water and some ibuprofen. She accepts gratefully as she downs the pills, hoping that they'll start working soon to fight off the headache she feels forming.

"Why am I surrounded by these idiots Elijah?" She asks wearily as Elijah hides a laugh.

She thought that when her mother died she'd be more upset about it. But she and her mother had never been close; never saw eye to eye on a lot of things. Her mother was a traditionalist by nature; saw no point in her going to university and obtaining a degree that she'd probably never get to use.

She'd always had bigger goals, bigger aspirations than just following through on the family legacy. She had hoped for a job in the foreign affairs department of the government upon graduation but she knew that the possibility of that happening now was next to impossible.

She and her mother had clashed over a lot of things, had said a lot of unforgivable things to each other. Even now in death it seemed that her mother was punishing her with this choice, a choice that she never thought she'd have to make until many years later.

"I believe your lady mother deemed them fit for this duty ma'am." Elijah replies, opting for her informal style over her formal one.

"What on earth was she thinking?" She whispers to herself. "If I were to appoint my own advisors… how would I go about doing that?" She adds to Elijah who blinks back at her in surprise.

"You would need to make it very clear that you intend to take up the throne. Only then may you appoint your own staff." Elijah replies instantly.

Caroline stands, closing the book that she'd been pursuing throughout the meeting.

"How long have you been in the service of my family Elijah?" She asks suddenly as Elijah tracks her progress around the room with a careful gaze.

"Nearly 15 year's ma'am." Elijah replies after a short pause.

"And why did you enter into service so young?" Caroline continues her line of questioning. "As the eldest Mikaelson you were entitled to your father's titles and holdings upon his death."

Elijah winces at the mention of his father but ponders her question for only a moment.

"I saw an opportunity to serve my country and I took it. Kol is far better suited to politics than I am. Forgive me, but have I done something to offend you ma'am?" Elijah questions carefully.

She turns and smiles at the older man.

"Not at all. On the contrary I'd like to offer you a position as my advisor."

Elijah gapes at her and she hides her smile.

"You have been with my family for almost 15 years as you said, and have been exceedingly kind to both my mother and I. You are steadfastly loyal to not only the country but to my family. I could think of no one better to have by my side."

"Do I take this to mean that you intend to ascend to your mother's throne?"

She pauses in front of the portrait of her grandfather, reportedly the finest ruler Qirevia has had in centuries. She was a Forbes foremost and a princess second. And the Forbes' do not run from their destinies. Already she had people lining up around the block ready to doubt her and drag her through the fire.

She intended to prove them wrong.

"You assume correctly."

* * *

She remembers a girl with gold in her hair and light in her eyes, spinning lightly on sure feet as a gossamer skirt flutters after her like wings on a butterfly.

She remembers a boy confident and sure with warmth in his eyes and freckles on his nose. A boy with sunshine in his smile and the makings of a saviour.

And she remembers his brother, the one with sapphire blue eyes and a smile of broken promises, a boy that is older but not necessarily wiser. A boy who wanted to be a knight but became a Duke instead.

The latter is her friend. The former is her brother.

A boy she calls her home.

Stefan Salvatore bends to inspect a rose in the pale dawn, breathing in deeply as he straightens to look at her.

"I came as soon as I heard." He tells her softly, brow creasing in concern as his voice stays low.

Gardeners work in the mist around them, gathering roses for her mother's funeral. God she never thought she'd have to do this so young.

She runs a finger along a silken petal distractedly, dew forming on her fingertip in crystalline drops. If she tilts her finger just so they sparkle like diamonds in what little light there is.

"I know you did. I'm glad you're here." She tells him honestly. She takes one step, two, not so sure on her feet as she once was. Ever the gentlemen, he offers her his arm and she takes it with a grateful smile.

"Damon wanted to be here as well you know." Stefan continues conversationally as he plucks a yellow rose from the bush. He rolls the stem between his long fingers before handing it to her, almost as an afterthought.

She and the Salvatore brothers had grown up together; had been raised from birth in the palace. Giuseppe Salvatore had been one of her mother's closest allies, and as such he and his sons had always been around. Stefan and Damon Salvatore had been a constant in her life from infancy. Stefan more so than Damon given that they were only a year apart.

Even though they'd been educated in different secondary schools, and then universities on opposite sides of Qirevia they'd remained close, keeping up correspondence through official and unofficial means.

He had been there for her through thick and thin, and she was grateful that he had thought to come to her.

She takes the rose, bringing it to her face and inhaling its sweet scent.

"I can't even go to her funeral." She whispers, referring to the ancient law stating that a monarch in waiting cannot attend the funeral of their predecessor lest he or she be seen as mortal and vulnerable.

"I know. Seems sort of stupid in this day and age." Stefan says with a sigh as they turn onto a pebbled footpath. She relishes the crunching it makes under their shoes, the echoes of her childhood and phantom laughter drifting through the air.

"Will you go in my place? She asks quietly, glancing over at him to see his reaction. Stefan's entire body stiffens, and he meets her gaze evenly.

"People will talk." He notes.

He's right of course, the people will talk. About a boy and a girl as bright as the summer sun. About a white lace dress and a black tie and a rose bouquet.

Anyone who attends a royal funeral in place of the next monarch is generally considered at the very least a partner to the current ruler.

Stefan attending her mother's funeral in her stead will do nothing to dispel the rumours that the two of them will marry one day. But right now she doesn't really care, and there's no one else suitable enough to carry out this particular duty.

"Let them talk." She sighs, squeezing his arm through the fabric of his coat. She would ask Damon, but she hasn't seen the elder Salvatore brother for over a year now and it would seem an odd choice.

"If you're sure, then I will go in your stead gladly." Stefan replies, tilting his head in acknowledgement of the task she has given him.

One of the gardeners steps into their path, flanked by two of her bodyguards. He bends the knee and presents the roses for her approval, roses that will make a wreath to lie at her mother's coffin.

Red for love and for courage. Love for the mother that didn't love her enough, and courage to guide her through the months and years to come.

Deep Pink for gratitude and for appreciation. Gratitude for everything that her mother has done for her despite everything else, and appreciation for her grace and strength til the very end.

Black roses for death, black for farewell, black for remembrance.

And white for innocence, and the girl with gold in her hair and light in her eyes that she's leaving behind.

"These will do nicely."

* * *

"Well I am popular today. What can I do for you Mr Lockwood?" She calls as she sails past Tyler, handing her jacket to one of her bodyguards as she motions for Tyler to follow her down the hallway.

She seats herself on one of the lounges in the public sitting room most often used for receiving guests, looking around at the gold and white décor with an air of detachment. Having grown up within these walls it sort of starts to lose its appeal the more you're around it.

Tyler looks uncomfortable, and she hides a smile at this. _Good._ She has a very good idea as to why her cousin may be here, playing lackey to Mason Lockwood. It's a last ditch effort to get her to pass the throne onto them, and it's one that reeks of desperation.

"Tea?" She offers politely, perfectly at ease as her household Butler Martin pours her a cup and sets it gently in front of her.

"I'm fine, thankyou your majesty." Tyler replies, a little stiffly as he sits.

There's a long pause that she's willing to stretch on for as long as necessary before Tyler leans forward slowly.

"My Uncle tells me that he came to visit you. Please accept my condolences ma'am."

"They are accepted with thanks Mr Lockwood." She replies, purposefully keeping things formal, giving herself the higher ground in this situation.

_You need to learn to play the game better than they do. _Elijah had told her last night and he was right of course.

Another pause and she hides the urge to wince at the awkwardness of the situation.

"And what did your Uncle disclose of our conversation together?" She asks quietly as Tyler's gaze flicks to her with surprise. She throws her head back and laughs. "You think I don't know that he keeps you in his confidence? Tell me Mr Lockwood, what did he say?"

Tyler looks unsure, uneasy as he replies knowing very well that he can't refuse to answer a direct question from his future Queen.

"Only that you were unsure of your path and direction, and he has vowed to attempt to ease your burden in any way that he can."

_Yes I'm sure he has. _

"Your Uncle is a very kind man, to think of me so in these troubled times." She says with a polite smile.

"He wants only what is best for the country." Tyler states lightly, and it wouldn't take an expert to see that the boy is lying through his teeth.

"And for himself no?" She asks, sipping at her tea and crossing her legs. Tyler looks at her, again shocked by her brashness.

"I'm not sure I understand you ma'am."

"I think you understand me very well Mr Lockwood. It's funny don't you think just how _close _the Lockwood's have been to the throne, how neatly tied they've been with my family for near a hundred years? And it's also funny how the throne has always _just _been out of their reach. It's sort of remarkable to think that if just one of my ancestors had chosen differently that you and I would be seated in very different positions."

Tyler swallows audibly as she sips at her tea again. She'll have to remember to send a thank you note to Martin later as the tea is blended to perfection.

"I know why you're here Mr Lockwood, and I know very well that your Uncle wants nothing more than to give up the throne so that it will pass to him and your family. Let me be very clear now. I will do everything in my power to ensure that this does not happen."

Tyler stiffens as he gazes at her, a stunned expression on his face.

"You're not giving up the throne?" He asks, hand twitching towards his pocket where his phone rests. No doubt resisting the urge to call his Uncle on the spot she muses as she crosses her legs demurely.

"I'm not giving up the throne." She confirms with a pleasant smile as Tyler shoots to his feet.

"We are a powerful family ma'am. You would do well to not anger us." Tyler says through gritted teeth. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow in his direction as she lifts a hand, stopping her bodyguard from bodily hauling him from the room and out the door.

"Mr Lockwood you are not the first man to threaten me, and I daresay you won't be the last. In the meantime you would do well to remember your place and yes, you may pass that message along to your Uncle. Now if there's nothing else then Ben will escort you out." Caroline finishes smoothly, motioning for the bodyguard at her back to attend to the man at her front.

She has to hide her grin when Ben does in fact throw Tyler bodily from the room.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson as she quickly discovers is unashamedly and unapologetically honest with her. The complete opposite of Elijah in every way, Rebekah is brash and blunt and completely and utterly informal when it comes to deference and rank and everything possibly associated with it.

And she absolutely loves it. Elijah shows his younger sister into her suite with the air of a man who looks as if he's walking towards his execution, and it only takes a few seconds for Caroline to find out why. Rebekah dips her possibly the worst curtsey she's ever seen before she's grinning widely at Caroline.

"Good morning your majesty."

Elijah closes his eyes, as if he's hoping to will himself out of this entire situation as Rebekah makes her way towards Caroline.

"Hello Rebekah. Caroline is fine in private." She tells the other blonde who nods distractedly, blue eyes giving her a sweeping gaze.

"Very well then Caroline. If you would permit me to be blunt we're going to need an entirely new wardrobe for you."

"Rebekah." Elijah tuts warningly as Caroline hides a smile. Rebekah doesn't deign to give her brother a response, instead rolling her eyes exasperatedly in Caroline's direction.

"I'll need to take your measurements _ma'am." _Rebekah emphasises her informal title for her brother's benefit obviously. "Elijah you may want to step outside for this._" _She adds pointedly.

Caroline waits until the door has shut before holding out her arm and standing with her legs shoulder width apart.

"Have you served my family for long Ms Mikaelson?" She asks tentatively, praying that she's got the right title or form of address.

Rebekah throws her head back and laughs before scribbling a few numbers on a piece of paper.

"Rebekah is fine if it pleases you." The other blonde replies, crouching down and measuring from hip to foot first one side then the other. "And I've served your mother for the past 3 years as her seamstress and stylist." She adds, answering her question.

"I've never seen you before." Caroline replies with a frown, because she's quite sure that she'd notice this girl's exuberance bubbling over and infecting everyone around her. It's amazing just how much her own mood has lifted just being in this girl's presence.

Rebekah casts a smile in her direction.

"I work more behind the scenes. I'm not surprised you haven't seen me."

"It seems hard to believe that you and Elijah are brother and sister. You're both very different." Caroline says, changing the topic slightly eager to find out more about the Mikaelson family.

Rebekah straightens and scribbles down the last of her measurements, folding the thin slip of paper and stuffing it down her bra. Again, Caroline has to hide her smile.

"Would you like me to tell you more about my family Caroline?" Rebekah smiles knowingly as Caroline nods.

The Mikaelson family as a unit are probably the most private of the great families of Qirevia, content to sit out of the spotlight and out of the political machinations that somehow govern her country.

"Well you know Elijah of course, loyal to a fault and he has been for years. Such a figurehead of morality and grace for all of us Mikaelson siblings to follow." Rebekah begins with an easy smile as Caroline laughs softly.

"I'm sure you've heard of my twin brother Kol Mikaelson, current Lord of the Mikaelson family god help us all."

She _has_ heard of Kol Mikaelson, has even met him a few times at various balls and functions over the years. He's the ultimate purveyor of beautiful girls, parties and booze but at the same time is cold and calculating and a brilliant politician. He oozes charm and style from his every pore and he's in the media more than he is out of it.

Kol she surmises is not a man that you want as your enemy.

"You have a younger brother as well do you not?" Caroline enquires politely, storing away all this information for future reference.

"Yes my brother Henrik. He's studying in Serisa at the moment, far too smart for his own good." Rebekah replies, referring to one of the many countries that border hers. Serisa is a beautiful place, with a university campus by the sea. Before everything that happened she was considering taking a holiday there.

"And a half brother if my memory serves me correctly."

Rebekah throws an impressed glance in her direction.

"You know the families well ma'am. Yes Niklaus is my half brother. He's currently serving in the armed forces, but I believe he's due home from his tour of duty very soon. He's very loyal as well; very protective of those he loves and cares about."

"I don't think I've met him." Caroline says, forehead creasing into a frown as she strains her memory for even a hint of Elijah's elusive half brother.

"I wouldn't think so. He doesn't make a habit of coming to the palace very often. But I think he'd like you. You're a very strong person." Rebekah notes as she turns to leave.

"What about an outfit for tomorrow?" She asks after Rebekah somewhat panicked, because if she's going to be honest with herself she's way out of her depth and has absolutely no idea what she's going to wear when she addresses her Parliament tomorrow and announces her intention to take up the throne of Qirevia.

"I'll have an outfit ready for you in a few hours. It shouldn't take too long to call in a few favours." Rebekah replies confidently, utterly sure in her ability to pull together something on such short notice.

"Can we even do that?" Caroline wonders out loud as Rebekah raises a single blonde eyebrow.

"Caroline you'll be a Queen in a couple of weeks. You can do whatever you want."

* * *

_**A/N: I present to you Chapter 2! **_

We are introduced to three more characters: Tyler, Stefan, and Rebekah. We get a bit more background into the Lockwood family (who I'm sort of fashioning after the Lannister's in a Game of Thrones).

And kudos to anyone who caught that first mention of Klaus! ;) The way this is going he won't be introduced until Chapter 4 or 5, I have a few more characters to bring into the fold next chapter: Damon, Elena, and the ever wicked Katherine Pierce as requested by a reviewer.

Pay attention to the symbolism of flowers throughout this as every flower mentioned in the story will have very subtle symbolism. You can Google them quite easily. And yes there is such a thing as black roses!

And the great families of Qirevia mentioned this chapter:

The Gilbert Family

The Mikaelson Family

The Salvatore Family

The Windsor Family (Nik's father's family)

The Lockwood Family

The Pierce Family

The Saltzman Family

Let me know what you think! This is turning out to be quite an ambitious project and feedback feeds the muse : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters. If I did, the Originals would not have happened and Klaus and Caroline would be travelling the world and sexing it up.**

* * *

"_Upon declaration of intention to take the throne a monarch in waiting is required to wait 28 days before their coronation may take place."- Constitution of Qirevia, Article 4_

* * *

Rebekah bats her brother's hand away as she descends upon Caroline with a clothes brush. Carefully, almost painstakingly she brushes the last of the lint from the shoulder of her brand new blazer.

Elijah looks affronted but backs off at the glare he is seemingly the recipient of.

With a deep breath, she smooths down the front of her clothes as she waits. The black business pants are perfectly tailored, white high necked blouse perfectly creased, and the black blazer she's wearing nips wonderfully at her waist.

She has to hand it to Rebekah the girl knew how to throw an outfit together. She just wasn't sure if it was suitable for the current situation.

"You look fine." Rebekah apparently reads her mind as she rolls up the cuffs of Caroline's blazer a few turns to expose her forearms.

"I look like I'm about to do battle." Caroline reflects as she turns to look at the mirror over one of many finely polished tables in the room adjoining the Parliament Room. Her lipstick and her heels match, both the colour of blood. Her hair is perfectly curled, swept over one shoulder and held back by pins.

"Perhaps you are ma'am." Elijah returns with a wry smile. It's the closest she thinks Elijah's been to joking around but she'll take it. It's progress. Bringing Elijah out of his shell and having him comfortable around her is proving to be seemingly impossible, but she knows that she can do it with a little time and a little effort.

There's a gentle tapping on the door before Ben pokes his head around with a smile.

"They're ready for you ma'am."

She nods once to Elijah and Rebekah before pushing her shoulders back and walking out the door.

"All rise for her Majesty Caroline Forbes." A voice echoes around the Parliament room as the scraping of benches and rustling of clothes follows.

For the purpose of her visit the table usually dominating the centre of the room has been removed. As such she has a direct path to what will be her seat should she choose to sit in on Parliament meetings as is her sovereign right.

As she strides confidently down the centre aisle, head held high she meets the eye of no one. She does however see a few familiar faces amongst the sea of parliamentarians. Mason Lockwood. Damon Salvatore. Alaric Saltzman. And Kol Mikaelson of course, the latter of whom throws her a lascivious wink.

She has to hide her smile as she takes her seat, the rest of the men and women in the room following suit.

The peer elected Speaker of the House, a formidable looking man in a navy suit stands and motions for silence.

"We are gathered here today to hear the Crown Princess' declaration on whether she intends to take the throne or not. After her statement a document of abdication or accession will be signed depending on the lady's decision. Crown Princess if you would."

It takes a moment for Caroline to realise that she's being addressed and she stands, taking her place at the podium and gripping it white knuckled, wishing all the while that Elijah was here next to her.

Her speech had been written by one of her oldest friends, and coincidentally one of the best writers in Qirevia; Elena Gilbert. Elena had arrived shortly after Stefan had left in the morning, and together with Elijah the three of them had come up with something short but concise.

Caroline cleared her throat, smoothing the paper out and glancing down at it before beginning. She has no microphone, and will have to project her voice as she has been taught in the past.

"The severe and afflicting loss, which the Nation has sustained by the death of her Majesty, has devolved upon me the duty of administering the Government of this country.**" She begins, voice shaking only slightly as her fingers bite into the wooden podium.

She pauses, taking in the stunned expressions of the members of Parliament, and she hides a small smile of victory. No doubt they were not expecting her to be so eloquent.

"This awful responsibility is imposed upon me so suddenly and at so early a period of my life, and I do so feel burdened by responsibility. I do however; place my firm reliance upon the wisdom of Parliament and upon the loyalty and affection of my People."**

The silence is almost deafening as Damon Salvatore nods once towards her in approval. Behind him, Mason Lockwood is barely repressing his fury at her words, and this alone gives her the strength to continue.

The importance of this moment is weighing on her, the decision she'd made with Elijah the other day suddenly slamming into her and she realises that this is going to be her life now.

There's no turning back after this.

"I know I am young. And I know that I am inexperienced which gives cause for many of you to doubt. Many I know would rather the throne pass on to one more experienced in state matters than I." She allows with a nod towards Mason Lockwood. "But I am willing to learn, and look to you for instruction and advice when it comes to governing this great country."

The applause, led by Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore is thunderous as she takes her seat, hiding her shaking hands and twisting at the paper containing her speech.

"Please bring forth the Accession document." The House Speaker stands after the applause has died down and motions with a hand. Almost immediately two ushers present a document to her, followed by a pen that she grips tightly.

She scribbles her signature in the space provided.

And just like that, she is a Queen.

Her progress out of the room is vastly different, every Parliamentarian bending the knee out of deference and respect for her new position.

"Okay?" Elijah asks as she reaches for him, gripping him by the arm to anchor herself.

She nods as she links her arm with his, sweeping across the foyer of the building and emerging into the bright sunlight.

The man comes from nowhere, moving faster than she would have thought possible. She thought at first that it was one of her security guards, but the rough spun fabric of his jacket lets her know otherwise.

Yells echo around her as she's grabbed by the hair, shrieking with pain and her heart beating a violent tattoo. She kicks out; trying to fight against her attacker but it proves fruitless when her foot connects with nothing but air. The coldness of the knife against her rib gives her pause and causes her to freeze.

It's Damon Salvatore that appears suddenly in her peripheral, hand coming out to connect with the back of her assailant's head. The momentary confusion is enough for Damon to grab her by the hand and yank her roughly towards him, pushing her towards her bodyguards as the rest converge on the hooded man.

"Get her out of here." Damon commands as Ben immediately pushes her and Elijah into the nearest car and bangs on the window twice. The car peels away from the kerb as she tries to comprehend what has just happened.

Someone had just tried to kill her.

* * *

_The show must go on. _She muses as the herald beside her announces the next noble. Elijah stands beside her seat, and she knows that he's watching carefully for any sign of shock and exhaustion following what happened at Parliament.

He had insisted that she take the afternoon to rest. She had dismissed the idea immediately, knowing very well that there were a number of nobles that she would have to greet and receive after the announcement of her accession was public knowledge.

"The Lady Katherine Pierce."

Katherine's spiked heels echo like gunshots against the marbled floor as she saunters languidly into the room. She looks every inch a fierce goddess in the leather jacket and the tight jeans and the spiked heels.

"Good day to your majesty." Katherine curtsies smoothly, 6 inch heels and all as she throws a familiar wink towards Caroline. The title sounds like an insult somehow coming from her, and for good reason because Katherine Pierce is easily one of the most intimidating people she's ever met.

Tracing their family as far back as the 1300's, the Petrova family are one of the richest in Qirevia. Katherine looks around the receiving room with an unimpressed glance, no doubt used to much more lavish decorations in her own house.

Katherine is a rarity amongst the nobility. She's not only in possession of incredibly good looks but an incredible amount of charm and intelligence. She's the youngest CEO of a European Fortune 500 company and has a substantial amount of wealth accumulated outside of her family's fortune: of which she is the sole heir. Not willing to live under the shadow of her royal name in Qirevia when it came to her business dealings, she took on the name 'Pierce' as a means of setting herself apart from her family and making a name from herself.

Only two years older than herself, Katherine has succeeded in every way. She has an extensive network of benefactors and colleagues all over the world. When she's not destroying the lives of men and making an even bigger name for herself, Katherine on occasion has lectured at her university.

She would be more than happy to name Katherine as her second advisor had she not been in charge of a highly successful company. She knows that Katherine would have no time to advise her given her current circumstances.

"Lady Katherine." Caroline returns somewhat nervously as Katherine tips her head back and lets out a throaty laugh. Beside her Elijah stiffens and she files that away for further conversation.

"Very well then _ma'am_." Katherine returns as her eyes flick briefly to Elijah. The Cheshire cat grin on Katherine's face grew wider if possible as she curtsied demurely to her advisor.

"Elijah Mikaelson. It certainly has been a while." Katherine purrs as Elijah offers her a stiff bow in return. Had Elijah still held his titles and lands he would technically be of higher rank and station than Katherine. As such, in his service to the royal family he owed her deference.

"It is a delight to see you Lady Katherine." Elijah offers somewhat grudgingly as Katherine hides another coy smile. Caroline watches their interactions unfold with great interest as Elijah studiously avoids Katherine's gaze.

"Ma'am." Katherine's voice recalls her attention as Caroline returns her gaze to the woman in question. "Would you do me the honour of walking with me?"

In light of her recent attack two bodyguards pace in front of her and Katherine, and another two behind. Another 5 are stationed around the gardens as Elijah carefully watches from a stone bench.

Katherine herself had been searched for weapons, and had done so with grace. She offered no comment, instead had taken Caroline's arm and drawn her out into the sunlight.

"Tell me Caroline, is the heightened security a result of your elevated station or the attack on your person that occurred this morning at Parliament?" Katherine enquires politely, casually as Caroline suppresses a sigh.

Of course Katherine knows about what happened. Her network of 'colleagues' also included certain people placed in every great household in Qirevia, her own apparently included.

"Is it public knowledge?" She asks warily as the brunette tilts her face back towards the sun.

"No." Katherine replies after a short pause. "The only witnesses thankfully were your entourage. I have some of my men investigating the incident now. I would be happy to share my findings with you once they are made aware to me." Katherine adds, bowing a heavy head of curls towards her.

"Thankyou Katherine." Caroline replies softly. "If you don't mind me asking, is there something between you and Elijah?"

Katherine chuckles as she squeezes Caroline's arm.

"There was once a long time ago. But that's a story for another day."

* * *

She watches her mother's funeral on the TV in her new suite. The lavish decorations surrounding her seem a little duller today, to match the mood and the weather outside her windows.

Rain lashes against the glass, and she curls inwards, pulling her blankets around her shoulders.

She watches Damon and Stefan, mounted on horseback as her elected representatives to follow the wagon containing her mother's coffin. She chuckles at the sight of Damon, so stiff on a coal black horse that matches his hair.

"_It seems that her Majesty has elected the Duke of Oxshire and his brother the Lord Stefan Salvatore to represent her today. It is a move not entirely unexpected, as the Salvatore brothers and her Majesty were raised together from infancy. It remains to be seen whether or not the youngest Salvatore will be wed to ou-"_

She mutes the television and the commentary as she falls backwards into her many pillows, wishing they could swallow her up and hide her from the world.

A gentle tapping on the door echoes through her room before it's being pushed open. Rebekah pokes her head around the door with a gentle smile. Apparently not high enough to merit an invitation to the funeral, Rebekah is confined to the palace just as she is.

"Would you mind very much if I joined you ma'am? I find myself quite lonely today." Rebekah asks politely as Caroline smiles at her.

"I would be glad of the company." She replies honestly, because this is a really sucky thing to go through with only the bodyguards outside her door as company.

She's never really had many friends. She'd had a select few growing up, such as the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert; all sons and daughters of prestigious and noble families of Qirevia carefully pre selected by her mother.

As she grew older it became increasingly harder for her to retain friends. The constant presence of her bodyguards wherever she went frightened away even the bravest of souls and it seemed that the only people who did indeed choose to stick around were those that had been with her from infancy.

Rebekah doesn't hesitate, throwing out an elbow and jostling for room on Caroline's bed to make herself more comfortable.

"He's rather handsome isn't he?" Rebekah remarks as Caroline turns back to the TV just in time to witness Stefan laying the wreath of roses that she had chosen at the foot of her mother's coffin, as she had requested he do so in her stead.

He does look good today, bronze hair swept back from his face, green eyes bright and clear. As if knowing she was watching he turns to one of the cameras, offering a brief bow, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. He returns to his place beside Damon, who clasps him briefly on the shoulder before they seat themselves once more.

"Do you fancy the Lord Salvatore Rebekah?" Caroline asks amusedly as Rebekah glances briefly at Stefan once more.

"Only from afar ma'am. He is far above me in both rank and class. I would be punching well and truly above my weight." She replies with a chuckle.

"You forget that your own family is of noble birth and stature." Caroline remarks kindly as Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"And you forget that I gave up all claims to title upon entering into the service of the royal family. Would you go visit your lady mother later?"

The subject change is subtle and well done and Caroline prods no further.

"Yes I will."

* * *

She finds Elijah knelt before her mother's grave in silence, paying no heed to the dampness sinking into the knees of his dress pants. She stands a short distance away shielded by an umbrella and cradling a bouquet of roses in her arm, letting him have his time.

Elijah had served her mother well for as long as she could remember. In all of his work and preparations when it came to serving her she had forgotten that he too would be grieving for the loss of a woman that had always been kind to him.

Minutes stretch on and still she waits before Elijah gets to his feet, dusting off his pants and turning. He looks surprised to see her, so lost in thought he had apparently been. He holds out a hand for her and motions as she picks her way across the dewy grass, her bodyguard remaining behind as she joins Elijah under his own umbrella.

She bends down, laying the roses on the fresh dirt of her mother's grave, gloved hand brushing gently over the headstone.

"She was a great woman." Elijah says quietly after she straightens, huddling in closer to him for warmth and comfort.

"Yes she was. I regret not allowing her to be close to me these past few years." Caroline answers softly as Elijah turns towards her slightly.

"Your Majesty I find myself concerned for your safety and I ask that you consider doubling your guard."

"No." Caroline says firmly with a shake of her head. The very last thing that she wants is an increased presence around her. She would have very little privacy, very little time to herself.

"Caroline." Elijah says familiarly before pausing. "Your safety is of the utmost importance."

"I am well aware. But I will not show fear in this aspect. It would be exactly what they want would it not?" She asks Elijah, referring to whoever had been responsible for the attempt on her life.

"An admiral response but unwise in this case." Elijah counsels carefully as the rain splashes around them, decreasing ever so slowly in intensity.

"What alternative would you suggest then Elijah?" Caroline asks tiredly, pushing a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"My half brother Niklaus is returning from his tour of duty within the week. If your Majesty would allow a meeting I think you would find him more than suitable to arrange your security. It would please me if you would take him on as your personal bodyguard."

"As my shadow you mean." Caroline clarifies as Elijah nods his assent.

"He would indeed shadow you while you are in the Palace, in parliament, as you go about your day to day business. You will find Niklaus very discreet and professional. I have every confidence he will do everything in his power to not impede upon your activities and privacy."

"And what branch does your half brother serve in?" She enquires politely as they make their way slowly to the car.

The rain has all but stopped, and Elijah shakes out the umbrella before handing her into the car.

"Special Forces ma'am." Elijah returns promptly as the car draws away from the kerb.

She rests her head against the cool glass of the window, finger tracing through the condensation with a sigh.

"Very well then. You can tell your brother that he may present himself to me at the earliest convenience. I find myself eager to meet him after all I've heard from you and Rebekah."

"I'm sure you will find Niklaus most agreeable."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the boring filler chapter! A few things happened here:

**Someone tried to kill Caroline:** This will be addressed in the next chapter

**Katherine is introduced**: To clarify- She was born Katerina Petrova, but upon entering the business world took on the name Katherine Pierce so she could achieve things outside of her family name. Think of it as a way of disassociating herself with her noble ties. Think of her as a kickass, high flying CEO. For those Game of Thrones fans, think of her network being very similar to Vary's- people everywhere!

**We hear a mention of Elena**, and we'll probably see more of her next chapter: She's a great writer and one of Caroline's childhood friends

**We get another mention of Klaus**, and we'll see him next chapter ;)

**** These words are not my own. They form part of the speech that Queen Victoria of England made upon ascending the throne to Parliament. Just wanted to clear it up and to avoid plagiarism of course**!- (The first two parts of Caroline's speech)

Reviews feed the muse! Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters. If I did, the Originals would never have happened and Klaus and Caroline would be travelling the world and sexing it up.**

* * *

A string quartet plays on softly in the background. From her elbow, Alaric Saltzman sighs as he steers her through the crowd. Along the way she accepts greetings and condolences from her mother's friends and previous subjects.

Her subjects now.

Alaric snags two flutes of champagne from a passing tray and turns, handing one to her with an impish grin.

"Your mother would have loved this. It always was her favourite event of the year." The older man says as she sips at her champagne.

By all reports, Alaric Saltzman had been her father's closest friend before his death. That loyalty had transferred to her mother, as he had served as her advisor for a number of years, and had also become her confidante and shoulder to lean on.

Alaric had also served as a father figure for her, never overstepping his bounds but recognising the need for her to have a male influence in her life growing up. He had spent every Christmas since her father's passing with them at the palace. He'd never missed a Christmas, birthday, or special occasion, even turning up at her university to be there for her when she was awarded a prestigious award for academic merit last year.

He'd taught her how to ride a horse, and how to shoot a bow and arrow, and even how to waltz after she'd stepped on a visiting ambassador's foot one too many times at a ball. He'd encouraged her love of reading and learning, gifting her with books that challenged her and expanded her awareness and intelligence in ways that she would never have thought possible.

Put simply, Alaric Saltzman was the father that she'd never had. And he'd most graciously accepted the position as her advisor when she'd asked. Despite the age difference and vastly different personalities, he and Elijah had gotten along like a house on fire thus far.

Alaric was right though, the Autumn Party had always been her mother's favourite event. She well remembers her mother's joy and excitement when it had come time to plan it. When she was a little girl her mother's excitement had been infectious, spilling over into her as she tried on beautiful lace dresses and floral prints.

Rebekah had outdone herself with this dress, a splash of pink and purple and blue flowers that perfectly brought out the colour of her eyes and offset the gold in her hair. A navy blue coat completed the ensemble so she wouldn't freeze with the cooler weather rolling in.

Rebekah had also begged off attending, but at Caroline's insistence had managed to dig out a dress from her wardrobe and had borrowed a pair of Caroline's heels and an elegant green coat.

Even now she was holding court arm in arm with her twin brother Kol, and the sight of the two of them together made her smile. Kol hovered protectively at his twin's side, warning off any potential male suitors with a glare that would be enough to make anyone back down. She had half a mind to make it law that those of noble birth in service to the royal family should be granted all lands and titles beholden to their names. Rebekah would be allowed to attend all royal events and enjoy the privileges that her name carried.

Her gaze falls upon Elijah, who had now joined his brother and sister. He looked stiff, out of place, but she suspected that had more to do with the presence of Katherine Pierce than anything else, holding court with half a dozen males from important families all over Qirevia.

They were hanging on to her every word, captivated by her very presence as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Again, a part of her wondered exactly what had happened between Elijah and Katherine before she had become better acquainted with the former.

"Oh there's Damon. Excuse me Caroline." Alaric gives her shoulder a squeeze before he's stepping away from her and raising a hand towards the blue eyed Salvatore across the party.

Elena Gilbert catches her eye and begins a steady progress towards her. She holds out a hand and meets her old friend halfway, stopping her from curtseying and kissing her on the cheek instead. Elena hadn't been around to the extent that the Salvatore brothers were during her childhood. Elena's father had been her mother's foreign representative in Serisa, and as such Elena had grown up in the neighbouring country, even attending university there before returning to Qirevia with her younger brother Jeremy upon the death of her parents.

"I'm so glad that you could come. I know how busy you must be with the release of your new book." She begins, linking her arm through Elena's as they begin a slow circuit around the party.

She'll never get used to people curtseying as she passes them and she ducks her head in acknowledgement.

"You know I would never miss an event such as this. It always was your mother's favourite party." Elena squeezes her arm with a smile. A best selling author and extremely well travelled, she has Elena to thank for her speech made in Parliament the other day, coincidentally a speech that made her approval rate amongst the general public soar.

"I hear Elijah is to present his half brother to you today. Have you ever met the Lord Niklaus Caroline?"

"No I don't recall ever meeting him."

Elena grinned wickedly, and for a moment she was the spitting image of her cousin Katherine Pierce. Partners in crime growing up, the two were close, but at the same time really couldn't have been more different. Where Katherine was ruthless and detached and a little cold, Elena was warm and bright and way too trusting of people.

"You are in for a treat then."

"Who's in for a treat?" A warm voice echoes from behind them as Stefan Salvatore appears, pressing a quick kiss to Elena's cheek before bowing over her hand. With Elena being engaged Damon Salvatore; the two were set to become siblings by marriage. She knew it thrilled Stefan that his older brother had finally found someone to make him happy.

As for her, if Elena was happy, then she was as well.

"Hello Lord Stefan." Elena replies with a playful laugh as Stefan turns to her, offering her a quick bow since they were in public.

"Who's in for a treat?" Stefan enquires politely again as Elena winks conspiratorially at Caroline.

"Our gracious Queen of course. She is to meet the Lord Niklaus today."

Stefan grins suddenly at the mention of the name.

"Nik's back from his tour of duty?" He asks excitedly as Elena nods in confirmation. A part of her wonders how on Earth she'd avoided meeting this man for 21 years, and how it is they'd never crossed paths at events before now.

"I believe he arrived at Court two days prior." Elena returns with a nod.

She tunes out of their murmured conversation as she sips at her own champagne and looks out over the party. Representatives from every major and minor family of Qirevia were present, mingling and networking and building relationships as they always had.

It was part of the reason why she had chosen to stay away from court, to avoid the politics and the various machinations of the great families.

"Oh there's Bonnie! I'm going to go and say hello. I'll catch up with you later Caroline." Elena says warmly, squeezing her hand gently and taking Stefan's proffered arm with a laugh. She watches them go with a smile.

Ben is at her side and seems to understand exactly what she needs, steering her away from the party and deeper into the garden. The crunch of stones under her shoes causes her to go carefully, not wanting to wrench an ankle and cause unnecessary injury to herself.

The Lesser Garden is her favourite place on the palace grounds. Not as well known as the main garden, the traffic there is far less frequent. It's bordered by beautiful green willow trees, filtering the sunlight and painting her in stripes of gold. Bright flowers spill from the garden beds, some of her favourites. When the weather was pleasant, she used to bring out a book and sit and read on the stone bench overlooking the small pond.

So she's surprised when she discovers the stone bench is otherwise occupied. The man is facing away from them and staring out over the pond, but turns at the sounds of footsteps.

Blue grey eyes land on hers and immediately he gets to his feet, offering her a deep bow. She returns the formality with a stiff nod and a glance towards Ben, still unsure as to what this man is doing in the palace grounds, let alone the Lesser Garden.

"Nik!" Ben calls with a bright smile across his face, starting forward and holding out a hand for the other man. She watches in bemusement as the two shake hands before Ben quickly pats him down for weapons, business as usual.

Ben looks slightly embarrassed at stepping out of place and turns to her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Forgive me ma'am. Niklaus is an old friend of mine. We served together in the Middle East and it's been a very long time since I've seen him."

"Niklaus Windsor?" She enquires faintly as both men nod in confirmation. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts. Elijah had mentioned many a time that he had a half brother, but he neglected to mention that he looked like _that. _

Niklaus Windsor towered over her, tall and broad shouldered and the hint of lean muscle beneath the fine cut of his suit. Sandy blonde hair curled at his temples and day old stubble grazed his cheeks and he looks at her with those bright blue eyes like he knows exactly what she's thinking.

"You are most welcome at the Palace Lord Niklaus." She replies graciously as she can under circumstances.

"The honour is mine your Majesty." He returns, catching her hand and pressing the lips to the back of it. He's a charmer she deduces, not unlike his half brother Kol and it's that thought that causes her to shiver. He doesn't give any indication that he's noticed her reaction.

"Will you walk with me my Lord?" She enquires politely as he inclines his head in agreement. He doesn't offer her his arm, as Stefan or Damon would. Instead he clasps his hands solemnly behind his back as they walk. Ben drifts behind them, eyes watching out for her the entire time.

There's an awkward pause between them, and she's quite literally lost for words as she struggles in front of this stupidly attractive man. How she's going to deal with having him in her presence constantly is beyond her.

"Elijah mentioned that you'd just returned from a tour of duty in the desert. Are you happy to be home?" She asks politely, not sure how far she should prod into the whole military thing. From experience, men that have returned home tend not to like talking about their time away from Qirevia.

Niklaus is apparently the same, and offers her an odd sort of smile.

"I find myself with a lot of spare time on my hands. I was surprised when Elijah said that you wanted to meet with me." His reply is stiff, formal, and she's reminded so much of Elijah in that moment.

She understands why he's keeping a distance. He is technically her subject and she his sovereign ruler. But she still hates it all the same.

She stops when he does, watching carefully as he leans down towards one of the flower beds, plucking a purple orchid and presenting it to her almost as a peace offering. It's with a hesitant smile that she accepts the flower, jumping slightly when her fingers brush with his.

"Camel spiders." Is all he says with a smile as she tilts her head to the side.

Okay, she's officially confused.

"Sorry?" She asks, forehead creasing into a frown as he chuckles.

"One of the things I disliked about the desert. Camel spiders are as big as a dinner plate." He replies, motioning the span with his hands. Somehow she thinks that he's not exaggerating.

"You had to check in your boots before putting them on every morning in case there was one hidden in there. Hurts like hell when you get bitten as well." He continues as she smiles shyly at him.

They're drifting slowly back towards the party she realises, and she has to wrap this conversation up quickly before she's surrounded by people once more.

"I've met all of your half siblings. I'm very surprised that I haven't met you before." She tells him quietly as he half turns and looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I tend to avoid the Palace and the families that frequent it as much as possible. I've never been one for politics. Kol is apparently far better suited for it than I."

She laughs, nodding her head in agreement.

"Your half brother is most adept when it comes to politics. He's also very good at keeping himself in the spotlight. I fear it will be to his detriment one day."

Niklaus sighs, glancing away from her and gazing out over the gardens.

"You and I share that same fear ma'am. Forgive me, was there a particular reason that you wanted to meet with me, or was it just idle curiosity?"

The honesty and blunt delivery of his question shocks her, and it takes her a moment to figure out why. No one is like that with her, has ever been like that with her. From infancy her mother and everyone that works in the palace, everyone that surrounds her has always sugar coated everything, always omitted certain aspects of the truth, wrapped her in cotton wool to protect her from the rest of the world.

And here stands this man who shows no fear and looks her straight in the eye. He's not talking to her as if she's a scared little girl who needs to be protected.

He's talking to her like he's her equal. And it's all that she's ever wanted from the people in her life.

He looks surprised, when she smiles at him brilliantly.

"I wanted to talk to you about employment."

* * *

"He said no." She tells Elijah early the next morning as they wander side by side down a carpeted hallway.

"I'm honestly not surprised." Elijah admits as he stuffs his hands into his pockets with a shrug. "He's always operated under a different agenda than the rest of us."

Elijah holds a hand out for her textbook and it's with a sigh that she relinquishes it into his grasp.

One of the many perks of being the next ruling monarch of Qirevia: People were eager to do her bidding, including everyone at Valyria University. She'd opted to do her exams over 2 days rather than the week that everyone else had.

She simply didn't have the time to travel back to Valyria, although if all went well with exams she would be graduating with the rest of her class in December.

The woman who would be supervising her while she sat her exams three weeks late smiled at her warmly.

"Come in and take a seat ma'am. As with the rest of your exams you have 2 hours to complete the test before turning your paper in. You are allowed no electronic devices and no materials or course papers. If you finish early you are free to leave. Do you understand these terms?" She finished softly as Caroline nodded and stepped away from Elijah.

"I'll see you in 2 hours. There are some things we have to discuss regarding your coronation." Elijah throws over his shoulder as the heavy door clicks shut behind him.

She slumps into her chair with a sigh as the exam supervisor looks at her sympathetically.

"Still a bit surreal isn't it ma'am."

"Just a little."

She pulls her hair into a messy topknot and drops a handful of pens onto her father's desk.

An exam paper is placed in front of her, and she lets out a heavy exhale as she pulls it towards her.

"2 hours. Your time starts now."

* * *

Caroline sighs tiredly, massaging her temples as the men in front of her argue back and forth. She's starting to regret her decision to sit in on parliament as much as possible.

She's been in the same position for almost 3 hours now, her stomach is rumbling from the hunger, and she's tempted to pull out her phone, but she knows that as soon as she does someone will comment on it and she'll be cast in a negative light.

The Speaker of the House, sitting in a seat beside her and slightly lower looks just as over the entire thing as she is. He taps his gavel against the wood in front of him a few times.

"Gentlemen please settle down. Mr Lockwood you have the floor."

Mason Lockwood stands up and tugs at his jacket as she sits up a little straighter.

"Gentlemen. Your majesty." He offers her a stiff bow, no doubt still angered by her slight against him and his family with her decision to take the throne.

"What is it you wish to discuss Mr Lockwood?" The Speaker replies tiredly.

"Now that the Queen's coronation is arranged for tomorrow and she takes up the official duties that come with her station I believe the time is suitable to discuss possible marriage candidates."

Kol Mikaelson throws his head back and laughs loudly at Mason's words, head rolling to the side to fix an intense gaze on the man in question.

"Come now Lockwood we're in the 21st century. This is all a bit archaic don't you think?" Kol drawls lazily, waggling his eyebrows as he elbows Damon in the ribs.

"Gentlemen, I think we can agree that the Queen is of suitable age for marriage. I have a few potential candidates in mind that would help secure potential alliances with bordering countries." Mason continues on as if Kol had never said anything.

She looks around the room, sees a few of the older members of parliament nodding along in agreement.

Her fingers bite into the wood beneath her as she stands.

"You may take a seat Mr Lockwood." She finally bites out through gritted teeth as she takes a few breaths to control the anger she feels bubbling just below the surface.

The audacity of the man, to openly move against her, to try and marry her off like she's nothing more than cattle to be traded and bought at their pleasure.

"Gentlemen I thank you for your concern regarding my marital status. It is however, wholly unnecessary. I am young, and when I do marry it will to be someone of my own choosing as is my right. You presume too much sir." She continues, directing her last sentence towards Mason Lockwood.

She cuts him off when he goes to speak.

"Let me make myself very clear gentlemen and I will say this only once so you will listen. You serve at my pleasure. Every single one of you is sitting in those seats because I deem you worthy of your postings. Do not make me doubt your loyalty towards your country and towards me."

She draws herself up to her full height, towering over the rest of the room from her elevated chair. The room has fallen completely silent, the shocked faces of her parliament members blinking back at her.

"I am young and inexperienced yes, but I am not stupid. Do not presume me so." She bends down, picking up her blazer and slipping it on.

Mason Lockwood's hand flies out to catch her by the arm as she passes and she stares him down unflinchingly.

The room erupts. The Speaker bangs his gavel against the podium once more, calling for order.

Damon is already on his feet, eyes flashing with anger as he starts towards them. It's Ben that beats him to Mason, grabbing him by the collar and hauling him away from her.

"I can make your life very difficult." Mason hisses under his breath as he's pushed back towards the bench.

"I have the law and the Constitution on my side. I'd like to see you try." She says coldly as she motions for Ben to return to her side. Disgusted, she turns away from the room and makes her way towards the large double doors.

"Perhaps I will." He calls after her loudly.

She whirls on her heel, fists clenched at her side as she swallows down her anger. She knows that this will be the first of many trials that she'll face, and she can't let something as insignificant as this get to her.

"Game on then. Your move Mr Lockwood."

* * *

**A/N:** I present to you Chapter 4!

The big thing to happen in this chapter…

**Nik and Caroline finally come face to face!** They have a moment but he ultimately turns down her offer of employment. We may find out why in the next chapter or so.

**Caroline sits her final exams for university the day before her coronation**: It was always my intention for Caroline to graduate from university; which she will later in the story. University was always super important to her and there was no reason for her to throw it away just because she was becoming Queen. Stuff she's learnt will become useful in future chapters.

**An altercation with Mason Lockwood:** The issue of Caroline being married off to another noble or monarch from a neighbouring country was quite common in medieval times for strategic/political purposes. Obviously not practiced now in modern days, this issue will continue to haunt Caroline throughout the story.

**Breadcrumb Trail/Trivia!**

The surname **Windsor **does have some significance in terms of what it might represent in this story. Feel free to Google/find out for yourself and tell me your theories ;)

Same goes with the Orchid and why Niklaus chooses that particular flower. Hint: What does the Orchid Flower represent?

Camel Spiders are legit, commonly found in the Middle East in arid climates.

**Next Chapter: Caroline's coronation, and a ball. Stefan and Caroline have a heart to heart and Caroline and Nik come face to face again. **

_Reviews feed the muse :) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters. If I did, the Originals would never have happened and Klaus and Caroline would be travelling the world and sexing it up.**

**I also do not own the words of Caroline's oath that she takes for her coronation. Please see my author's note for where I got these words. **

* * *

"_After a coronation has been held, the new King or Queen will take up all royal duties the following day."- Constitution of Qirevia, Article 7_

* * *

"I feel like I'm about to throw up. Is that normal?" She asks Elijah as the other two occupants of the room whirl around in alarm.

Rebekah seemingly produces a bucket from thin air, shoving it into her face as she drapes a blanket over her lap so she doesn't ruin her dress.

Katherine stalks towards her, standing over her all dark and menacing as she arches one perfect eyebrow.

"I don't mean literally." Caroline announces to the room at large as she grips the bucket. "I just, I mean I guess I'm a little bit nervous?" She asks it like a question as Katherine lets out a long suffering sigh, pulling the bucket and blanket away from her.

Katherine crouches in front of her, patting her cheek a few times and clicking her fingers in front of her face to get her to focus. It seems to work as she reaches out to grasp Katherine's hand tightly.

"Just breathe okay? Get through the next 2 hours without fainting and then you can come back and have a nice long nap before the ball." Katherine tells her gently, and really it's probably the kindest she's ever seen Katherine.

She's seen Katherine absolutely destroy a student for speaking out of turn and not knowing the right information in a university lecture. But she's never seen Katherine like this, hair softly curled and a gentle smile in place as she lets Caroline hold her hand.

Elijah looks slightly impressed with the way that Katherine has managed to calm her down so quickly and makes no move to intervene, fully recognising that Katherine has the situation in hand.

"Squeeze any harder and you're going to break my hand Caroline." Katherine notes amusedly as she blushes, and quickly drops the other woman's hand.

"Sorry." She finally squeaks out as Katherine smiles kindly at her before getting to her feet.

"No need to apologise, I'm happy to help." Katherine replies with a glance at her watch. "If you'll excuse me I need to go and prepare." She adds with a stiff bow towards Elijah, who nods with a faint smile on his face.

Rebekah had remained silent during the entire exchange, but winks quickly at her once Katherine has turned to leave. She holds out a hand to help her stand.

"Come and have a look at yourself." Rebekah says quietly as she guides Caroline over to the full length mirror on the back of the door.

As per tradition, the dress she has to wear for the coronation is the purest white. Floor length and of modest cut, the gown represents the purity that must come with ruling, the way that she must conduct herself once she is crowned.

She's not wearing any gloves. Rebekah had deemed them inappropriate for this particular occasion, not to mention the weather was just this side of too warm for her to be wearing them.

She drags her eyes upwards. Her makeup is light, barely there at all. All she has is a few dashes of concealer, the faintest swipe of mascara, a very thin line of eyeliner.

"You're naturally beautiful already. I thought it best to emphasise that rather than cover it up with a tonne of makeup." Rebekah says quietly from beside her.

She reaches out to squeeze the other girls hand, wondering where Rebekah had been all her life.

"Thankyou." She whispers as Rebekah reaches out to straighten one of the pearl earrings that she's wearing.

Rebekah's smile is answer enough as she calls for the hairspray. Elijah materialises at her elbow, holding out the can for his sister.

"Your hair is being stubborn." Rebekah informs her, fixing the low bun at the base of her neck and tucking a few strands into place with a hair pin or two. "You look perfect." Rebekah pronounces, squeezing her shoulders gently.

She reaches out, touching the glass of the mirror.

"I look like a Queen."

* * *

It's the noise that hits her first, when she's handed out of the car that had drawn up in front of the church.

Elijah had taken every precaution possible with security today. There were sharp shooters in every building along the procession route. Plain clothed policemen were amongst the crowds, armed to the teeth and ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. Uniformed policemen stood guard every 5 metres in front of the barriers holding back the crowd.

She'd been aware of the crowds, of thousands of people teeming the pavements all apparently to see her. She'd waved to them, almost on auto pilot with a smile pasted on her face because really this is a lot to take in, even for someone like her. The noise of the crowds had been somewhat muffled by the glass of the windows.

But not now, as Alaric meets her at the bottom of the steps with a proud smile. The people held back by the barricades across the street are yelling and waving flags and waving at her and they're chanting her name like she's some sort of rock star, like she's someone who actually matters. He bows to her first, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, hand cradling the back of her head.

"Your mother would be so proud." Is all he says before he's offering her his arm to take. She pauses, remembering Elijah's instructions as two attendants step forward. The robe is long, cut from crimson velvet and trimmed with white ermine as she allows them to drape it around her shoulders. It's heavy, she notes with surprise as she draws her arms through the holes and the ties at her neck are done up by another attendant.

She fingers the gold lace border and takes another breath to steady herself. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat.

Alaric is ever patient as they make their progress up the steps. She pauses at the top, waving one last time before she's led into the cool and darkened foyer of the abbey. The sound of the crowds is cut off abruptly and the silence within is almost shocking.

But she recognises the people that are waiting for her. Alaric squeezes her hand before going to stand in front of her. He may not have seniority within the nobility of her kingdom but when Elijah had presented the procession arrangements to her she had arranged it so Alaric could lead the whole thing. It was a position of high prestige and importance, and she could think of no one else she'd rather want than Alaric.

Jeremy Gilbert, Kol Mikaelson, and Damon Salvatore fall to her left. Damon throws her a quick wink and touches her shoulder gently and honestly she's _so _glad that he's here right now. She wishes Stefan were here but it just wasn't possible with Damon being the elder Salvatore sibling.

She's surprised to see _him _here. He's tall and golden and strong as he steps into place to her right.

_He's a Windsor. _She realises faintly as she registers Katherine and Mason taking their own places amongst her honour guard.

The very first King of Qirevia had been a Windsor, and they'd ruled the kingdom peacefully for almost 300 years. Sometime back in the 1800's there'd been an accident, and the sole heir to the throne of Qirevia had been but an infant.

There were no blood ties between the Windsor's and the Forbes'. One of her ancestors, a Forbes had held the most senior position within the nobility at the time, and as such was named regent until the Windsor prince came of age.

There were a lot of differing accounts as to what happened when the Windsor prince finally turned 18, but they all agree that he chose to abdicate, instead deciding to pass the throne onto the Forbes regent, and renouncing all claims that he and his heirs would hold to the throne in the future.

A tugging on her robe brings her back to the present and she looks down in surprise to see him straightening the train of her robe gently, pulling it into place.

'Thankyou.' She mouths as he nods at her in return.

As the doors swing open before her, she rolls her shoulders and straightens her spine.

It's now or never.

* * *

"_Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the People's of this kingdom according to the respective laws and customs?"_

The church where her coronation was being held was packed to the brim, guests crammed together on chairs all to witness her being crowned. She takes a deep breath, forcing back the nerves.

"I solemnly promise to do so." She vows, meaning every word. She had of course been reluctant, unwilling to face such massive responsibility like this. She hadn't even been crowned and there'd already been an attempt on her life. She knew it was a possibility that the next attempt would be successful and that she wouldn't live past the age of 21.

"_Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"_

It was Elijah that had sat with her through the night, making sure that she had these words memorised. Given that the ceremony was televised to people both in Qirevia and all around the world, it was important that she got this right.

"I will." She replies. Another breath. In and out.

There's another pause and she blushes, realising that she still has more to say. She clears her throat, projecting her voice like Elijah had taught her.

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God." She finishes as she feels a gentle nudge by her elbow.

Alaric's presence beside her is reassuring, and she's very aware of the crown nestled on the velvet pillow in his hands. Kol Mikaelson stands next to him, a golden sceptre between his slender fingers.

She can see Katherine sitting in the front row looking resplendent in black silk pants and a high necked white blouse. Elijah is sitting next to her, which is surprising enough in of itself.

The Archbishop approaches her carefully, a golden orb encrusted with jewels held aloft towards her. She takes it silently, resting it on her lap. Next is Kol, stepping out and around Alaric, bending the knee and bowing his head as he holds out the golden sceptre towards her.

The crowd beyond is deadly quiet as the Archbishop approaches, lifting the crown from the velvet cushion. All she can see is the robe of the Archbishop, and she focuses on that and concentrates on taking deep breaths.

"_By the power vested in me by God and by men, I do so crown you Queen of Qirevia. God save the Queen!"_ The last sentence echoes around the vast space.

"_God save the Queen!"_ The crowd repeats as she shivers. The weight of the crown is heavy on her head as she stands, Alaric still at her side. The archbishop is there to take the sceptre and orb from her.

The choristers in the gallery above burst into hymn as sunlight filters through the stained glass window, bathing her in colour. She can the feel the eyes of every single person upon her as she takes a deep breath. If ever there was a perfect moment in her life, this would be it. This is a feeling that she'll never forget.

Elijah had told her what comes next, and the long procession down the aisle of the church seems to take a lifetime as she walks, weighed down by crown and robe.

She pauses for a moment, blinking in the sunlight and taking in the cheering of the crowds as she lifts a hand and hesitantly waves. If at all possible, the cheering increases in volume and intensity as they ready the procession that will take her back to the palace.

Traditionally she would ride side saddle on a horse of her own, but Elijah had stood before her and calmly cited every single possible security risk that could occur during the short procession back to the palace. Stefan, usually a stickler for tradition had actually agreed with Elijah in this instance and had instead suggested an open topped carriage. The rest of her honour guard, those that had escorted her into the church would ride beside her carriage on their own mounts. Alaric was the exception here, and would ride with her.

The clattering of hooves is all she hears, and she glances in the direction of the noise just in time to see Katherine Pierce mount her horse and settle into the saddle. The absence of the traditional side saddle for women doesn't escape her, and Katherine smiles coyly at her. She'd never been one to curtail to tradition.

She allows Alaric to hand her up into the carriage, making sure that the skirts of her dress were all arranged before he seated himself opposite her.

The carriage lurches, and they're away.

It's been a long time since she's ridden in a carriage; they're usually only brought out for weddings and when strict procedure needs to be followed for events. She'd forgotten how smooth the ride was as she waves once more to the people that came to see her.

It's the lightest she's felt all morning, so she lets the grin take over her face as she returns greetings and waves and smiles.

They round a corner slowly, the size of the carriage not doing much in terms of manoeuvrability. The palace is in sight, perhaps 300 metres or so down the road. The people are here as well, the crowds easily 20 deep behind the metal barriers.

The sound of hooves striking against cobblestones echoes in her ears as the horses of her honour guard keep pace with the carriage. Mason and Jeremy lead, the former sitting easily in the saddle. Katherine and Niklaus flank her carriage on either side, and Damon and Stefan follow behind, handsome and smiling and putting on a show for the crowds as they ride close enough together to exchange a few elbowed jabs.

She smiles to herself at their antics, glad in that moment for the humour they've injected into such a serious and momentous occasion.

And then she hears the gunshots as the crowds erupt into screams.

She doesn't quite register what happens next, but she's aware enough to notice Niklaus vault from his horse, stumbling slightly as his shoes plant on the floor of the open topped carriage. With one hand he pushes her down by the shoulder, pressing her face into the cushion of her seat. With the other he pulls a gun from inside of his jacket faster than she would have thought possible, whirling and aiming it in the direction that the shots had come from. His face is tense, frown creasing his brow as he glances down at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He shouts over the panicked sounds of the crowd as he reaches down and grips her arm.

She nods silently, breathing in the musty scent of old leather and velvet. The carriage is moving faster now she notices, Niklaus barking out instructions to the drivers as they draw steadily closer to the palace.

Stefan is keeping level with them now, hooves clattering against the cobblestones, Nik's horse in hand.

When the palace gates close securely behind them the carriage finally halts. Niklaus helps Alaric down from the carriage before holding a hand out for her. She takes it, pulling herself to her feet as Damon draws level with them.

"Alright there Barbie?" He asks kindly as she nods mutely. "It was just some idiot kid firing some blanks into the air. Nothing that would do you any harm and they've taken the kid into custody. But you did well." He directs the last sentence towards Niklaus with a nod.

It takes a second for her to realise that she's still holding his hand. She drops it, allowing Stefan to help her out of the carriage with a gentle hand on her waist. She tries very hard to ignore the way Niklaus steps down from the carriage, arm holding on to the side to lower himself gently to the ground.

"You can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble can you?" He asks gently, flicking the safety on his gun and finally sliding it back into his jacket.

The presence of a weapon so close to her with barely any of her bodyguards in sight should alarm her, but right now she's trembling far too much to even care. And she trusts him, funnily enough. She barely knows him but if the threat had been real he quite possibly would have saved her life.

And that is more reassuring than anything else.

He steers her towards the open doors of the palace gently, Stefan leading the way.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat and get you checked over. I insist." He cuts over her as she goes to protest.

The infirmary is dark and empty when they enter, and Stefan flicks on the lights while Niklaus lifts her gently by the waist, seating her on the bed. Stefan just watches as Niklaus rolls a chair towards her, tucking the tails of his jacket out of the way before sitting.

He looks oddly out of place dressed so formally, and that makes her smile a little.

"Does anything hurt?" He asks softly as his fingers probe gently at her skull.

"No." She replies just as quietly as his hands move down her shoulders and flutter across her ribs. It takes a moment to realise that he's checking her over for injury, making sure that she's not hurt in anyway.

He does the whole thing on autopilot, like he's done this hundreds of times before. And again that's reassuring.

She winces at the brightness of the light that he shines first into one eye, then the other before he takes it away.

"You'll be fine. Stefan mate, would you mind grabbing Caroline something to eat?"

Stefan nods once and disappears.

"Well you've got a clean bill of health ma'am. I'd say it's just a bit of shock. You'll feel much better once you've had a rest and something to eat." He says quietly as he drapes a blanket over her shoulders carefully, tucking in the corners to ensure that she'll stay warm.

"Call me Caroline." She says suddenly. He freezes just as he's about to sit down again. "I'm so sick of people calling me ma'am. When we're like this, Caroline is fine." She clarifies waving her hand at the empty room they're in.

"Okay." He agrees easily, with far less resistance than what she'd been expecting. Elijah had almost had a conniption when she'd suggested the same thing to him all these weeks ago. Only now was he becoming comfortable enough to refer to her by her name rather than by title. Of course, she'd had no problems with Rebekah.

"You can call me Nik if you'd like."

She doesn't say anything, just smiles at him in return.

Stefan returns in the middle of Nik telling her a story about Kol. The two of them had a contentious relationship at best, but she could tell that Nik genuinely loved his half sibling and would do anything for him.

Elijah and Rebekah come spilling into the room after Stefan, Rebekah stumbling towards her and pulling her into a hug.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened and it must have scared you half to death." She says before she's stepping back to stand next to Nik.

"A little. I'm fine though, your brother took very good care of me." She replies as Elijah visibly sighs, the tension in his body seemingly disappearing in front of her very eyes.

Nik stands, offering her a bow.

"I'll leave you in the capable hands of my brother and sister. I'll see you tonight your majesty."

As she bites into her sandwich, Rebekah and Elijah and Stefan hovering protectively around her, she's never hated the sound of her title more than in that short moment.

* * *

It's Mason that catches her in the foyer as she's about to enter the ballroom for the evening's celebrations. He doesn't make any move to touch her, very aware of the presence of the numerous bodyguards scattered around the room, not to mention Ben hovering at her shoulder.

She's also very glad for the presence of Rebekah and Katherine. Somewhere in between eating the food that Stefan had got for her and dressing for the ball, Damon had appeared. He'd informed her that the law that she'd wanted had been passed, the one that would give back Elijah, Rebekah, and every other noble person in service to her household all of their titles, lands and privileges. It explained Elijah's presence at her coronation.

Also as a result, Rebekah stood resplendent in a floor length, one shouldered forest green gown. Her hair was pinned back in a chignon, and a necklace Katherine had lent her for the night sparkled at her throat.

In contrast, Katherine looked dangerous and sultry in a long sleeved red velvet gown. The gown cut low in a deep V with black lace edging, and there was a slit exposing her thigh, but Katherine looked the epitome of grace and high class rather than trashy and desperate.

"Your majesty." Mason offers her a bow before waving forward the man at his side. "This is prince Erik of Acamos. He is most eager to meet you."

Prince Erik sweeps her a deep bow as Katherine chuckles from beside her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your grace." Caroline replies as graciously as she can. "I am delighted you could make it to the celebrations this evening."

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty. I hear that our two great houses may one day be joined in the near future." He says with a pleasant smile.

She turns to Mason with a raised eyebrow. Mason looks uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Forgive me ma'am. As per our discussion in parliament the other day regarding your marital status I saw fit to extend invitations to certain members of our neighbouring royal families."

She pastes a smile onto her face as she turns away from Mason.

"Enjoy your time here in Qirevia Prince Erik." She finally bites out stiffly as she turns on her heel and sweeps towards the double doors leading to the ballroom.

"At least take pity on the poor man Caroline." Katherine purrs in her ear as they announce her beyond the doors. "I'm quite sure he's just an innocent pawn in a larger game." She adds as the doors sweep open before her.

The ballroom is lit up, bright lights illuminating every part of the impossibly large room. Hundreds of people, nobility and distinguished guests alike line the walls dressed in their best evening wear and dripping with jewels.

But she only has eyes for Stefan, who's waiting patiently in the centre of the floor, gloved hands clasped behind his back, wearing a bow tie and a perfectly tailored tuxedo. He offers her an odd sort of smile when she draws near.

"Why do I get the impression that you're incredibly angry about something?" Stefan asks quietly as the veritable orchestra up in the music gallery strikes up a slow waltz. It's one of her favourites, a piece of music she's loved since she was a little girl.

She looks over his shoulder instead of answering, glances around at all of the people crowded around the edge of the ballroom looking at the pair of them expectantly. Stefan bows, holding out a gloved hand for hers and playing his part beautifully.

The first waltz is another tradition at coronations as Elijah had informed her in the lead up to the event. Alaric had been the one to help her practice in the palace gym, patiently going over all the positions and beats that she'd need to remember. It had been a long time since she'd done something like this with him, and the soft smile on Alaric's face told her that he had missed it as well. Usually done with a fiancée or partner, she'd rejected all tradition and asked Stefan to be her partner for the waltz. He had, after some hesitation agreed.

He knew as well as she did what sort of message it would be sending. Asking Damon would have been inappropriate considering his engagement to Elena, and although Alaric had offered she knows that his knee had been troubling him lately, and didn't want to put him in any unnecessary pain.

She places her own gloved hand in Stefan's, his other hand resting gently on her lower back through the material of her dress. She can't help but grip his shoulder like an anchor, crown hanging heavy on her head as Stefan draws her close to him, breath fanning across her cheek. His lips tick up into a smile and he gives her a quick wink, possibly as reassurance since she can feel her heart racing in her chest.

"Later." She promises as he nods minutely, schooling his features into an impassive, neutral expression. He counts quietly into her ear, letting her know when he'll begin to lead so she doesn't look like an idiot and make a fool of herself or fall flat on her face.

They move perfectly together, and she puts her trust in Stefan to steer her expertly across the vinyl floor. She tries not to glance around the room so much, keeping her posture straight as they move, one of Stefan's legs in between hers, fingertips gently pressing into her back as he steps around her in a turn. It's the small details that she'll remember when she looks back on this night; the heat of Stefan's palm through the material of his glove, the squeaking of his black dress shoes against the floor, the rustling of her skirt as they move silently in tandem.

Another minute passes before other couples finally join them on the floor and she can relax a little as Stefan squeezes her hand.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asks, bowing to her once more when the music begins to wind down.

"Thankyou." She replies softly, standing on tip toes to brush a kiss against his cheek. She finally allows her gaze to sweep across the crowd, breathing in sharply when she spots a familiar head of sandy blonde curls.

He and Rebekah are by the bar, and he raises his glass in her direction with a smirk.

Stefan as if sensing the reason for her distraction tucks her hand into the crook of his arm and steers her towards the pair.

"Nik." He calls out as they approach. She watches Niklaus' eyes light up at the sight of Stefan, and Rebekah grins happily at her as she holds out a hand for Caroline to take.

"Hello Lady Mikaelson." She says coyly, kissing Rebekah on each cheek. She can see the two men next to them watching on in amusement as Rebekah giggles into her ear.

"Thankyou Caroline, for all you've done for Elijah and I." Rebekah grips her hand and squeezes before reaching up to straighten her tiara for her. "Much better." She adds approvingly.

"It's the least that I could do for the people I care about." She replies softly, realising how true it was. Elijah and Rebekah had been such constants in her life this past month or so, she couldn't imagine them ever not being around.

"Lady Mikaelson." Stefan's voice breaks through their little bubble as they both turn towards him. "Would you honour me with a dance?" Stefan adds with a kind smile.

Rebekah glances nervously at Caroline who nudges her encouragingly towards Stefan.

It takes her a moment to realise that Niklaus is still leaning against the marble top bar, drink in hand. He motions for the bartender, who pours out an identical glass and sets it in front of her.

She picks it up, turning to him. He's looking her up and down, eyes bright as he seemingly catalogues every about her.

The silence between them seems to stretch on forever before he finally speaks.

"You look lovely." He pronounces with a smile as she glances down at her dress.

Rebekah had been searching for weeks for this dress. It had been strapless originally, a beautiful blue colour, jewelled detailing on the bodice, with a full grey and blue tulle skirt. Rebekah had worked her magic, taking some material from the skirt and fashioning them into straps much to Caroline's relief. She could wear strapless dresses well, but she didn't want to be constantly hitching up the dress, especially not on a night like tonight. Snow white elbow length gloves complete her ensemble, and she actually feels the part of a Queen in this dress.

She takes a gulp of her drink to mask the blush threatening to overtake her features. The liquid burns on the way down and she coughs a little, one hand over her chest as he starts towards her in concern.

"I'm fine." She reassures him. "It's stronger than I thought it would be."

He looks relieved and it doesn't escape her notice.

She places her glass gently on the bar, turning towards him once more.

"I never got the opportunity to thank you for what you did this afternoon." She drops her voice, leaning in close to him as a couple passing by glance at her curiously.

He downs the rest of his drink and turns to her, holding out his hand. He looks utterly and completely charming, pleasant smile in place.

"You can thank me with a dance."

He's surprisingly good at this, she notes to herself as she allows him to steer her around the floor. His posture is relaxed, but just tense enough to support her as they waltz.

He smiles down at her and keeps a careful distance, very much aware of the curious eyes tracking their progress across the floor. Mason Lockwood looks particularly displeased at her partner, and that alone is enough for her to step in a little closer on the next turn, forcing him to shift his body slightly to accommodate her.

"I wasn't aware soldiers knew how to waltz." She finally said teasingly, breaking the long stretch of silence between them. She was good at multi tasking, able to talk and dance at the same time. It remained to be seen whether he was the same.

It turned out he was.

"Not all soldiers can waltz." He agrees amiably as he steers them past Stefan and Rebekah, the former of whom is twirling her around so the skirt of her dress flares outwards. "But since I was raised in a noble household…" He trails off as he twirls her around Katherine and Elijah.

Now he's just showing off. There's a smirk on his face that wasn't there before, fingertips digging into the bottom of her spine.

Elijah looks surprisingly at ease with having Katherine in his arms, the two talking in murmured conversation as they dance together.

"You had to learn." She finishes for him as they finally reach a section of the floor that isn't so crowded.

She stumbles slightly when he draws her closer, and she can feel the press of his body against hers as his hand slides from her back to curl around her waist. It's not inappropriate by any means, and she makes no moves to correct his grip.

There's another pause between them, but it's easy and comfortable this time rather than awkward.

"My brother has asked me to reconsider my decision regarding the job that you offered me. As your bodyguard." He clarifies as she glances at him curiously. He looks over her shoulder for a moment before meeting her gaze once more.

"After what happened today… I'd like to accept, if you'll still have me." He adds quietly.

She surprises them both when she leans in close to him, swiping a thumb over the stubble on his cheek.

"You need a shave soldier. You can start tomorrow."

She doesn't look back when she walks away from him. And well, if her hips sway just a little as she goes then she pretends not to notice.

* * *

Prince Erik manages to corner her after her dance with Nik, and he goes on and on about marriage and about Qirevia and about inviting her to his own kingdom. It's enough to make her stamp her foot and tear her hair out and scream in frustration that Mason Lockwood is willing to play her, use her to further his own plans and plots.

It's Damon that saves her, steering her well away from Prince Erik and delivering her safely into the hands of Kol Mikaelson. That's a paradox if ever she's heard one, but she spends the next hour on Kol's arm, his presence oddly reassuring as he steers her around the ballroom, perceptive enough to know when she's had enough of talking to a particular person and accepting their well wishes. He's very charming, and manages to lend no insult even as he pulls her abruptly from one conversation to begin another.

From across the room, she watches on in amusement as Damon catches their eye and relays a series of complicated hand gestures to Kol, who responds in kind and turns on his heel, leading her quickly out of the ballroom before anyone notices that she's even gone.

He acknowledges her with a wink before turning his back on her, basically giving her time to flee, give her time to herself. She hadn't even realised that she'd needed it as she pushes open the door to her father's study, kicks off her shoes, and makes a beeline for the lounge in front of the cold and empty fireplace.

It takes Stefan 20 minutes to find her, and during those 20 minutes she's managed to ruin most of her make up. He's prepared though, taking out the pocket kerchief and presenting it to her with a flourish and a kind smile.

"Come here Caroline." Stefan says with a sigh, holding out his arms for her. She lets out a sob, burying her head in his chest as he clasps her to him.

"They want me to marry." She whispers into his shirt.

"What that's all?" Stefan asks with a laugh. "You are Caroline Forbes, Queen of Qirevia. And they cannot force you to take a husband against your will."

"No they can't." She agrees with her best friend. "But they can make my life exceedingly difficult if they wish." She sighs as she slumps against the cushions.

Stefan crouches in front of her, green eyes dancing with mirth as he takes both of her hands in his. He reminds her so much of Damon in that moment as she glances at him warily.

"How about we strike a deal my Queen?" He enquires with a raise of a single bronze eyebrow.

She glances at him curiously as he places a hand over his heart.

"I Stefan Salvatore, the Lord of Oxshire do so solemnly swear that if in 10 years time I am not wed to another, I will willingly accept any proposal of marriage that the Queen directs towards my person." Stefan finishes with a bow of his head.

Caroline gapes at him as he peeks at her from under his eyelashes.

"You're asking me to make a marriage pact with you?" She asks breathlessly after a moment or so, not quite certain she's on the right track here.

"You don't have to promise anything." Stefan replies with a laugh. "And the pact is broken of course should I wed another. But yes if it so happens that 10 years into the future you have no husband I will gladly share my life with you and become your family."

"Stefan I can't ask you to do that." She finally answers, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"I love you." Is all he says in reply. "Not in the way that everybody assumes. Not like that." He reassures her. "You're family to me, and I know that a lot of people are going to try and force you to do things you don't want to do. This is completely open ended. I'm not giving up anything, and I'm not putting my life on hold for you. I expect nothing of you. But as I said, if we're both still unmarried in 10 years time then you know where I'll be." He says with a grin, offering her a jaunty salute.

She believes him, when he says that he doesn't love her like that. She loves him as well, a bond between them stretching back to infancy forged through years of hardship and separation and growth and growing up in incredibly difficult circumstances.

But it's never been _that _sort of love. Butterflies don't erupt in her stomach when she sees him, pleasant goosebumps don't raise on her skin when he squeezes her hand or rests it on her back. Her world doesn't stop when he smiles at her.

Their friendship is easy, and comfortable, and uncomplicated. It's deep and familiar and pure and it's always been like that, and it probably always will be for as long as they both live.

As she pulls him into a hug with a murmured thankyou, she can't help but think just how lucky she is to have the people that she does in her life.

* * *

**A/N: I would apologise for the length of this chapter, but there was actually nowhere that I could split it without interrupting the flow of the story. So yeah. Um I guess I'm not sorry?**

**I've modelled Caroline's coronation off that of the England coronation process. The white dress that she wears is very similar to the one Queen Elizabeth II wore for her coronation back in the day. ****Likewise the robe that's draped around her is identical to those worn by English monarchs. **

**I did take a few liberties with the honour guard escorting her into the church, but the oath that she swears is word for word what every monarch says on their swearing in. (again, just clearing this up to avoid plagiarism). **

**Nik being a hero and looking after our Caroline! ;) *swoons*. And they're finally on first name basis thank God. And they share a dance and he's her bodyguard now. So much stuff happening it makes my head spin. **

**Mason is an asshole, and will continue to be throughout this story. His latest efforts introduce Prince Erik of Acamos, who he's hoping to marry Caroline off to. **

**Katherine and Elijah are dancing together my babies. It just happened really, no apologies from me!**

**Kol and Damon are totally bros and are totally partners in crime. The show didn't explore the potentially beautiful bromance between the two. I'm hoping to in this story. **

**And in regards to the marriage pact that Stefan offers. Please don't be alarmed by this. As I mentioned above in the story the friendship between Caroline and Stefan is 100% completely and totally platonic. There are zero romantic feelings between the two, and there never will be. Just clearing that one up now before everyone freaks the hell out. **

**It was very uncommon for monarchs back in the day to marry for love, and Stefan is very much aware of this, as is Caroline. As Stefan mentioned he's not actually going to fend off women for 10 years so he gets to marry Caroline. This is a last resort sort of thing, so if she's unmarried still and she's being pressured she won't have to marry someone that she hates or who she doesn't know etc. **

**Stefan and Caroline's Waltz: Is called 'The First Waltz' From the movie 'The Young Victoria'**

**Klaus and Caroline's waltz: Is called 'Danube Waves' by Iosif Ivanovici**

****Both are on YouTube.**

**I'm going back to uni this week, so updates will still come, but a little less frequently. Just an FYI. **

**But reviews feed the muse ;)**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. If I did, the Originals would never have happened and Klaus and Caroline would be travelling the world and sexing it up. **

* * *

"_The King or Queen will give the final approval on all new laws, grants and decisions that may affect the country of Qirevia as a whole."- Constitution of Qirevia, Article 9C_

* * *

She spins in her chair, eyeing off Elijah who's holding a tablet in hand.

As she quickly discovers over the fortnight following her coronation, being the Queen of a small country is anything but glamorous. Not that she was expecting any different, but she's really surprised to find that it's just like a normal 9-5 job.

The only difference between her job and say Katherine Pierce's is that any decision she makes could potentially have an impact on the entire country. She makes most of the decisions on her own. Parliament prepares a weekly brief for her, which she goes through with her advisors. She hears their thoughts on various matters first, fully recognising that each of them have far more expertise in some things than she does. But it's up to her to put her pen to paper and to sign in a law, or to approve monetary grants, or to reshuffle resources.

Elijah or Alaric or her other advisors really only jump in when they think she's heading in the wrong direction with something. They're surprisingly unbiased, dedicated only to what's seemingly best for the country. She has an awesome veto power she gets to use if she doesn't agree with something parliament has put forward to her, but at the same time they can veto anything she chooses to put forward if they have the majority vote. It's an absolute bitch, but at the same time she recognises the need for a balance of power. She'd studied such systems in law school when she'd chosen a few politics electives, and although on paper it looked like a mess it quite often worked well in practice. Her first law, the one that gave back lands and titles to nobility in her service was championed by many in parliament to her surprise.

But as Alaric had gently reminded her, she couldn't focus all of her attention on her friends. Rebekah and Elijah were getting along just fine before she came along. She needed to focus her attention to the people that needed her, the average working class Qirevians. And he was right of course, and she feels almost embarrassed looking back on it now. As such, her second action had been to get a report on the living and working conditions of her country. Even now there were teams working around the clock to get her that information, and she can't help but marvel at how easy it is for people to do her bidding.

She's not expecting anything too horrifying. Qirevia is a country rich in natural resources, one side of the country bordering the coast and the northern most part perfect for growing grapes to make the famed Qirevian wine that her country is so well known for. They have good alliances with the countries surrounding and have the best educational system on the continent.

But at the same time, she can recognise that some people are worse off than others. Their industry is still backwards compared to some countries; working hours and conditions awful considering the amount of money some people are paid. She'd set Alaric to the task of coming up with some solutions for her, how she can make these people's lives better.

Elijah had asked if he could retain the position as her assistant as well. She'd been more than happy to allow it, not really wanting to waste time training someone who would never be able to do the job half as well as he does. Elijah kept everything running like a well oiled machine, making sure she woke up on time and got to all of her meetings and appointments. He even scheduled time where she could just relax; watch TV or read a book and escape from the rest of the world. She was not to be disturbed during those times.

She never thought she'd thrive living in such a heavily scheduled environment, but she's found that she likes having order to her day, feels like she's accomplishing something rather than doing nothing.

"You have an 11am meeting with the Council where you'll appoint positions or swap them as you see fit. You have an hour for lunch between 1 and 2 before you have a meeting with the ambassador from Serisa. At 4pm you have another meeting with a representative from Acamos. You'll finish up around 6'oclock today and then the rest of the night is yours."

Caroline looks at her watch and then at the computer in front of her, confirming Elijah's list of appointments with a single glance. One of the more genius things that he'd managed to do is to connect his tablet with all of her devices: phone, iPad, and laptop. She's sure it's quite easy to do, but Elijah had always been far more technologically adept than she'd been.

Every morning at 6am on the dot she'd get the schedule delivered to her devices. A run down over breakfast was just something Elijah liked to do, to make sure that she had everything she needed for the day ahead.

"Do we have to meet with Acamos' ambassador today?" She asks with a sigh as she massages her temples. She's not sure she's entirely prepared for that particular meeting.

Elijah glances pointedly towards her cup of tea and she takes a sip. He had been horrified to discover her reliance on coffee upon officially beginning working with her, and had slowly been attempting to wean her off the potentially harmful substance.

Ever the typical Qirevian, Elijah swore by the benefits and magical properties of a good cup of tea. She'd never admit this to him, but he may have actually been on to something. She'd been less nervous, less jittery, and a lot more aware of what was going on around her. Her energy levels were also much higher than they'd been in the past.

"You know very well that we do." Elijah admonishes as he powers down his tablet and slides it under his arm. "At least this way you can establish your position, make it incredibly clear that you are not in a position to marry at this point in time."

She sighs, getting to her feet.

"Very well then. Council meeting?"

Elijah nods, pursing his lips with a sigh seemingly as unenthusiastic as she.

"Council meeting."

* * *

"Are council meetings usually that pointless?" She asks later with a groan as Elijah waves her into her suite. She'd chosen to take lunch in her rooms today, and she's more than grateful to see a salad and a bottle of water already waiting for her as per her request to the kitchens.

"I can't really say, that was my first one as well. But they definitely need to have some sort of structure if anything is going to get discussed." Elijah muses, fingers flying over his tablet as he types out a note or reminder to himself.

Klaus floats behind them, silent as a shadow as he positions himself in the farthest corner of the room. She had to give him credit, this was without a doubt the dullest job he could take and he didn't even look bored. She sees his eyes sweep once around the room before he's folding himself against the wall, pretty much invisible to a non observant person.

She has to marvel at the discipline, the rigid set to his body as he stands with his hands clasped behind his back seeing nothing and everything at once. She'd attempted to draw him into conversation a few times, surely not imagining the chemistry that had flowed between them at her coronation ball for the short time they'd danced together.

He'd rebuffed her very politely, answering her questions with the minimum required of him before he'd be considered rude.

She turns her attention back towards Elijah, who's glancing at her with a raised eyebrow that basically tells her that he's not missed her casual observation of his half brother. Elijah at this point in time is very much in the Pro-Caroline-deciding-her-own-marriage camp, but even he had his limits she was sure.

"I'm sort of wondering what the point of even holding them is, apart from tradition. It seems to me that it's merely the crown catering to a bunch of entitled noblemen. Nothing of consequence is discussed or carried out and it seems to do nothing but inflate their egos." She replies as she opens the lid of her salad and digs in with her fork.

"And noble women." Elijah corrects distractedly and now it's her turn to raise an eyebrow, certainly not missing Elijah's reference to Katherine Pierce.

"You know you never did tell me what went on between you and Katherine." Caroline asks him between chews.

She's not sure she's seen blood drain from someone's face faster than it did Elijah's in that moment. To his credit, he keeps his cool as his eyes close briefly.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean." He finally replies tersely as she ducks her head.

She's always prided herself on being a perceptive person, and right now she's getting the vibes from Elijah that tells her that he does absolutely not want to discuss this with her.

"Never mind. Go and get some lunch Elijah. I'll see you back here in an hour." She tells him softly as he nods, offering her a stiff bow before backing out of the room.

She sighs as the door shuts behind him, running a hand through her hair. He's angry at her, or at the very least frustrated, only slipping back into formalities with her when he's stressed out or doesn't want to deal with her.

"It's the only time he's ever been in love." Klaus says from his corner of the room. Her gaze shoots upwards, completely forgetting that he was still standing against the wall.

She watches as he pushes off from the wall languidly, taking his time as he saunters over to her and at her invitation drops into the chair opposite hers. He looks open, relaxed but she knows that he's probably coiled as tight as a spring, ready to take out any potential threat that might come in either through the wide open window or the tightly shut door.

"I'm sorry?" She asks again as he tilts his head to the side, the hints of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It's incredibly distracting she discovers, as she fights back her own smile.

"He doesn't like to talk about it as I'm sure you've gathered." He motions towards her with a hand. "But from what I observed and heard about the situation it's the only time he's ever been in love." He repeats again as he tilts his chair back onto two legs.

She watches him balance for a long moment, the play of muscle under his shirt ridiculously distracting. It shouldn't be this distracting. And she shouldn't be finding this attractive. The man is 6 years her senior and her bodyguard. She certainly doesn't need this complication in her life.

"With Katherine Pierce?" She confirms just to be sure.

Klaus nods as he lets his chair rest on the ground once more and leans his elbows on the wooden desk top. He looks thoughtful as he answers.

"She's a very remarkable women and incredibly charming. If you would take some advice from me, I'd say it's probably best not to mention it in front of him again. He'll tell you when he's ready to." Klaus replies gently as she nods, continuing to pick at her salad. Her appetite is suddenly gone and she feels awful. If she'd known how badly Elijah would take her questioning she'd never have done it in the first place.

The silence stretches on between them, and she's incredibly aware of the world turning on outside of her window. She apparently isn't the only perceptive person in this room.

"Don't beat yourself up too much about it love. Elijah will spend the rest of the day feeling sorry for himself and then tomorrow he'll be fine. He's always been like that." Klaus notes with a kind smile.

"Did you have much to do with each other growing up?" She asks curiously, because although she's heard Elijah mention Klaus before they'd actually met for the first time face to face, he's never given any indication that they were particularly close.

"Elijah's father Mikael didn't like seeing me around the estate so not really in the first few years of my life. I was 7 when Mikael died and Elijah 12. It seemed natural for Esther to bring Elijah and Kol and Rebekah around sometimes when she came to see my father. The two of them were good friends after everything that happened."

"And are you close with your half siblings?" She continues hesitantly, unsure as to just how much information Klaus is up for revealing about his family and his past. He's been surprisingly tight lipped these past few weeks, and in fact this is probably the longest she's heard him talk uninterrupted ever. It's nice.

"With Rebekah and Kol very much so. The two of them were always troublesome, even as young children. They always seemed to go missing when I was taking care of them. I think they were responsible for giving me my first grey hairs." Klaus replies with a chuckle as her eyes sweep over his golden hair with an unladylike snort. Elijah would be horrified.

"But not Elijah?"

Klaus shrugs, fingers dancing over the fine wood of her desk, tapping out an unfamiliar rhythm.

"Elijah was always distant, always aloof. He seemed so mysterious and worldly to me growing up, wickedly intelligent and very perceptive. He sort of scared me when I was younger, when I used to get into all sorts of trouble, usually with Rebekah and Kol in tow. We don't have much in common. But he's still of my blood, and I'd do anything for him."

"I'm sure he feels the same about you, even if he doesn't show it all the time." She tells him kindly as he glances at her in surprise.

"Somehow I doubt that. I don't think Elijah particularly approves of us sharing a mother but not a father. He's always been old fashioned in that sense." Klaus replies with another shrug, and she has to refrain from rolling her eyes at the noncommittal, typically male gesture.

She finishes her salad just as Klaus reaches into his jacket for something.

"I almost forgot." He said suddenly, glancing down at the envelope he's holding in his hand. She sees the crest of blue and red and shoots to her feet in an instant. "Elijah asked me to give this to you. Now what on earth would the University of Valyria possibly want with you?" He adds with a wry smile as she almost climbs over the desk in her haste to reach for the envelope.

With a chuckle he hands her the letter, and she can feel his eyes on her as she tears open the envelope to reveal the thick paper within.

Her eyes scan the lines of writing before she's letting out a squeal.

"_Dear Ms Forbes. Congratulations on completing your final law examinations. Please see below for your final results and a copy of your academic transcript. We look forward to seeing you graduate with distinction this coming December_." She reads out loud to him, not missing the impressed glance he gives her.

"Congratulations Caroline." He says smoothly. "Apparently you are more than just a pretty face." The smirk across his face grows if at all possible.

She scoffs, tossing the letter down on her desk.

"Oh please, as if you ever thought any different."

* * *

Her first big test since becoming Queen is her audience with the ambassador of Acamos. Their countries had fought on opposing sides during WWII, and had formed an uneasy alliance after its cessation. Qirevia had even been invaded briefly by Acamos during the hostilities, but had quickly been forced back by Qirevia and her allies.

Their nations had been at peace since 1945 and the signing of a bilateral peace agreement between the two countries, but there'd always been an undercurrent of tension between them when it came time for visits and negotiations. Long before she was born her mother had reportedly been in talks to strengthen an alliance between Acamos and Qirevia through marriage, but those plans had obviously fallen through when her mother had married the man who would be her father.

And so patiently she sits, legs crossed at the ankle as she's been taught and hands folded neatly in her lap. It's important that she appears calm and collected during this meeting. She takes a deep breath, silently giving herself a moment. She can sense rather than see Klaus, ever constant in the corner of the room, everything about him radiating constancy and strength. No one had yet to object to Klaus' constant presence around her and she doubted anybody ever would. Klaus was not someone that you wanted to mess with.

It's strange that this is what's reassuring to her, as her eyes flick towards the door. Elijah shows the ambassador in and she stands to receive him, smoothing down the front of the grey pencil skirt that Rebekah had chosen for her. Her fashion savvy stylist and friend had yet to set a foot wrong.

"Thank you for seeing me so soon after your coronation your majesty. How are you finding your new position?" The ambassador, an older man with greying hair bows politely.

She waves him to the lounge, progress slow as he uses his walking stick to aid his progress. Only when they're both settled does she finally reply.

"My new position is more difficult than I ever imagined but I have a loyal team around me to help guide me in the right direction."

"Yes I imagine so. I had heard that you had appointed the eldest Mikaelson as your new advisor. There has been some concern of late that you are surrounding yourself with a number of members of the Mikaelson family." The ambassador returns delicately as her eyebrows shoot into her hairline.

The concerns that he is apparently speaking of is news to her. Not one member of her Parliament or Council had objected to Elijah's appointment to the position, probably very well knowing that he was best suited for the job. They'd said nothing of Rebekah either if memory served, most of them not even made aware of her existence until her coronation ball.

"If by family members you mean two, then I am hardly surrounded Ambassador Craven." Caroline replies with a laugh. "Elijah has been in the service of my family for a number of years now, and Rebekah served my mother in the last years of her reign."

"And your personal bodyguard is-"

"A Windsor not a Mikaelson, as you would do well to remember Ambassador." She replies a little sharper than intended. Would it kill him to conduct a little bit of research?

"Forgive me ma'am I did not intend to cause insult." The ambassador returns stiffly with an incline of his head towards her.

She sighs.

"What can I help you with sir?" She asks quietly as his eyes meet hers. She already suspects what he's here for. "I'm not a woman with a lot of spare time. Spare me the false courtesies and inform me the purpose of your visit if it pleases you."

The ambassador seems surprised at her bluntness, no doubt used to dealing with her steadfast mother who was a master statecraft and at politely insulting people to their face. She had not yet mastered that same craft.

"I have been in discussion with Mason Lockwood, who seems to think that he can forge an alliance between our two great nations through marriage."

"Yes I'm sure he does." Caroline replies with a sigh. "The Duke of Lamprey did not act on my behalf in these negotiations. I apologise for any false impressions I may have given to you or your Prince. I do not intend to take a husband at this point in time, but I may keep your offer in mind."

Ambassador Craven nods deferentially towards her.

"Your tact is most appreciated in this aspect ma'am. I thank you for your time and pray that our two countries may remain friends throughout your reign." He bows to her, hindered once more by his walking stick as he backs away from her and lets himself out.

She muffles a scream into the nearest pillow as she hears Klaus chuckle amusedly.

"Shut up." She shoots towards him as she scowls. "I am sick to death of people arranging my marriage behind my back like I'm a prize steed they're trying to whore out to the highest bidder."

He continues to laugh at her as she gets to her feet, pacing back and forth and most probably wearing a hole in the ridiculously expensive red and gold Persian rug.

"So take matters into your own hands. Find your own husband. You are allowed to do that aren't you?" He says challengingly as she whirls around.

"And where would you propose I start? Marriages for people of my station have always been for political or strategic gain. I'll have to marry Prince Erik and be miserable for the rest of my life." She mumbles under her breath as she stands in front of him, arms crossed defensively over her chest.

He rolls his eyes.

"I think you're forgetting that your own mother married someone for love, someone with no strategic or political importance." He points out as she sighs. He's right of course.

Her father had been a member of a minor noble family, not important enough to merit him a seat on the council or a place in parliament. They'd grown up together, her mother and her father and when the time had come for her mother to marry she'd surprised everyone in the kingdom by choosing her father.

There's silence between them for only a moment.

"You're finished for the day aren't you?" He asks, glancing at his watch. "It's 6'oclock."

She notes the time on her own watch, a gift from her mother when she turned 18.

"Yes that's it for the day. Dinner and then the rest of the night is mine." She replies with barely concealed relief. It's only Tuesday and she already wants it to be the weekend, wants to sleep in and spend the day in bed and hide from the world for a few hours.

"Good. Dinner can wait. Come with me." He says; hand on the back to guide her out of the room. She goes willingly, curiosity winning out over the rumbling sounds her stomach is making.

"Where are we going?" She asks as he leads her down the carpeted corridor towards her bedroom.

"You're going to change your clothes, and then I'm going to help you get rid of some of that stress you're carrying in your posture." Is all he says in reply as he pushes her into her bedroom.

There's absolutely no innuendo behind his words, the whole sentence delivered quite neutrally actually, but as her eyes glance towards her bed she can't help but think of other stress relieving activities she'd rather be doing.

Preferably with him. And with her on her back. She's not going to be too picky at this point in time.

She watches as he crosses the room to her massive walk in wardrobe, picking out a singlet and a pair of workout tights and handing them to her. She looks at them with barely concealed horror as he sighs.

"Get dressed. I'll wait for you outside. Just trust me Caroline."

She waits until he's closed the door behind him before she starts stripping. It's not that she particularly hates exercise, but he's Special Forces and what he's got in mind is quite probably insane and is going to kill her.

A short while later once they've reached the gym within the palace she eyes off the space with a slight sense of apprehension.

"Come sit down." He says, patting the wooden bench that he's straddling. She mirrors his position, jumping slightly when he reaches for her hand and begins wrapping a gauzy material around it not unlike a bandage. He completes the task quickly and effortlessly, lending to her theory that he's done this a million times. She allows him to do the other hand as well.

"You've got a temper about you." He begins talking, so quietly that she almost misses what he's saying. "It's not necessarily a bad thing but with your current circumstances you have to keep a lid on it." He tugs slightly at the wrappings on her hand.

"What's with the wrappings?" She asks, because she actually has no idea what's going on.

He stands suddenly, motioning for her to follow.

"You're going to punch something until you're not stressed anymore." He tells her as he positions her in front of a punching bag. It's one of those ones that swing from the roof and she eyes it off warily. She'd never really been good at boxing, had tried it out a few times at university with some of her classmates. But she'd always been really shitty at throwing punches, lacking the strength and muscle needed to make any impact on the bag or the person she was trying to punch.

Klaus is patient, perhaps sensing her apprehension as he comes to stand next to her. His voice is smooth and slow as he explains the best way to position her body, how to curl her hand, demonstrating the best way to throw a punch and showing a few different ways that she can make contact with the bag: Left jab, uppercut, one two strikes that has the bag swinging wildly.

Her own punches seem feeble in comparison.

"It takes awhile to get into it. Just find your own rhythm and block out the rest of the room. I'll be here if you need help." He tells her gently, bracing his body against the bag to provide her with a still target.

She's hesitant at first, very conscious of the fact that his eyes are on her watching the way she moves and how she strikes the bag. But when he says nothing to correct her she figures she's onto something here and her moves become less hesitant and more confident.

And soon enough, true to his word she's found her rhythm. It's surprising just how easy it is to focus on the red bag in front of her, to block out her surroundings just as he requested she do.

It's him calling her name that brings her back to earth as she stops, blinking at him in surprise.

"Drink. You've been at it for 20 minutes and you look like you're about to fall over." He tells her kindly as he hands her a bottle of water. She gulps at it greedily, wiping a hand over her forehead and wincing at the sweat that's built up there over a short amount of time.

"Was I doing it right?" She asks somewhat excitedly, bouncing up and down on her heels as she grins at him.

He rewards her with a smile.

"Excellent form for a beginner. With practice you'll be better."

"Is that something you learnt in the army? Are there other things that you could teach me?" She asks curiously as she follows him over to the bench they'd been sitting at previously.

She rolls the cool bottle of water over her neck, sighing at the feeling as he carefully unwraps her hands, massaging them gently to get the blood flowing and feeling returning to her fingers.

"Not in the army no." He replies with a wry smile. "I've been boxing for years. There's other ways that I can show you how to relax. You'd be surprised at the effect yoga and meditation can have on your body."

She stares at him incredulously.

"You meditate and do yoga? But you're like a super macho Special Forces soldier." She adds with a laugh as she gestures towards him. He's dressed in his usual uniform, dark jeans and a Henley and boots and it's a really good look on him.

"I'm a qualified yoga instructor actually." He replies with a smirk as he leans closer towards her. "And I do it every morning. You're more than welcome to join me if you can drag yourself out of bed that early." She stiffens as he reaches out, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear and taking his time before withdrawing his hand.

The brief moment seems entirely personal, and there's an odd sort of smile on his face as he leans back. Perhaps she wasn't imagining the spark of attraction between them.

"5am here tomorrow if you think you can handle it." He stands at the same time as she does. His eyebrow is arched almost challengingly, and it's the single most frustrating yet attractive expression she's seen.

She tilts her head to the side as she pokes a finger at his broad chest.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys I'm still here! Here's the deal. I'm at uni three days a week and work three days a week. The one day off that I have per week is usually spent catching up on coursework or seeing friends etc.**

**But because I love this story and you guys and all the lovely reviews you leave me I will aim to update _at least once a fortnight_. At this point in time Bright Lights is officially on hold. I've got major writers block with the chapter I was trying to write for it, and I just really need to take a step back for a little while. I'm definitely not planning on completely abandoning it, when I've got my mojo back I'll keep on chipping away at it. My sincerest apologies to those of you that are waiting on an update!**

**One of my regular reviewers _c4x4 _pointed out in her previous review that it would be better to have Caroline call Niklaus 'Klaus' before she calls him 'Nik' which is a far more intimate nickname I think. And c4x4 is totally right. So after I post this I'll probably re-edit the particular part of that chapter to reflect that change. Thanks for the feedback and pointing it out!**

**So this is probably classed as a filler chapter but a few things happen…**

**- Caroline settles into her new role as Queen and finds it harder than she thought it would be**

**- Elijah remains tight lipped about what happened between him and Katherine. We'll find out eventually never fear, but what Klaus said is pretty much true ;)**

**- We find out a bit more about the relationship between Klaus and his half siblings. For the purposes of this story Finn doesn't exist in this AU. Henrik may make an appearance later down the track. **

**- Caroline kicks ass in her final examinations and is set to graduate just before Christmas**

**- Caroline struggles with her temper in her meeting with the Ambassador of Acamos as the issue of her marriage comes to the fore once more**

**- Klaus gives her a way to release some stress. I also swear by yoga and meditation!**

**I'm also a big believer in writing to music, so if you'd like me to start posting some songs that have inspired me in writing the story and these characters so far let me know and I'll start including them in my author's notes!**

**Reviews feed the muse and I will pretty much always reply :D**

**Until next time!**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters. If I did, the Originals would never have happened and Klaus and Caroline would be travelling the world and sexing it up.**

* * *

Elijah throws something onto her desk as she jumps, rubbing at the back of her neck. While she hadn't exactly taken to the meditation that Klaus had set for her every morning, she does enjoy the yoga part of her early morning workout.

The gentle stretching it does to her body wakes her up far better than a cup of coffee ever could in the past, and she always feels good, strong after she's done it.

"What's this?" She asks him, picking up the envelope and slicing it open with a silver letter opener. She'd never really thought about using one before, but after receiving half a dozen paper cuts from opening her own correspondence Elijah had pressed it into her hand and showed her how to use it.

"An invitation from Katherine Pierce." Elijah replies stiffly, and it's then she notices that he's holding a matching invitation of his own.

"Oh that's right it's her birthday soon. How old is she turning again?" She muses as she unfolds the piece of paper.

As she'd surmised correctly the writing within spells out the details of a party at Katherine's house two days from now. It was all rather short notice, but she had no doubt that Katherine could pull together something amazing in that time.

"Twenty six." Elijah replies promptly, not bothering to open his own envelope, instead choosing to slip it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

She raises an eyebrow, both at how quickly Elijah had replied and the fact that he was unwilling to open his invitation.

"Am I allowed to go?" She asks curiously as Elijah tilts his head sideways, gazing at her curiously.

"I'm not your parent Caroline. No one is going to stop you if you want to go." He replies succinctly as he seats himself opposite her.

"But you would advise against it." She guesses as he sits, elbows leaning on the desk between them.

"Not necessarily." He answers quickly. "You are quite within your rights to attend any engagements you wish outside of the palace. Your personal life is your own when you are off duty. Katerina has been a loyal friend to you since you have become Queen. It would be strange for you not to go."

"But?" She prods further, guessing that there's a catch, as there always seems to be with something so simple.

"Katerina's parties have not always been… dignified." Elijah decides on the choice of words with a nod. "I would advise that you not be caught on camera lest you be seen as condoning any unsavoury behaviour that might take place on the premises."

"I take it you won't be attending then?" She asks of her advisor who nods curtly. Trying to imagine a perfectly put together Elijah surrounded by debauchery and illegal activities was pretty much impossible.

"I have already declined my attendance to Katerina in person. It must have slipped her mind." He taps at his jacket pocket, as if checking that the invitation was still there.

_Or maybe she was hoping that you'd change your mind._

She was dying to ask that question again, about what happened between him and Katherine but he's already pulling his tablet towards him, thumbing into her itinerary for the day and just like that the moment had passed.

"A fairly relaxed day today. You have a meeting with a General from the Serisan armed forces. A mere formality, nothing more. After that there's some paperwork to be signed regarding the new industry laws that Alaric is putting forward to parliament next week. An hour for lunch as usual, and then I believe Stefan is coming for a visit."

She smiles delightedly at Elijah, not having seen Stefan since her coronation ball. She'd been so swept up by her duties and everything that came with her new position that she'd completely forgotten about her best friend.

"You cleared my schedule?" She asks hesitantly as Elijah nods.

"You've been working very hard these past few weeks so I took the liberty of easing your schedule for the rest of this week. I hope you don't mind?"

"You're a god send Elijah."

Elijah smiles to himself as he powers down the tablet.

"I'm always happy to be of assistance to you. Shall we go and meet the General?"

* * *

The absence of Klaus hovering behind her is what she notices first strangely enough. She and Elijah are waiting in the throne room of the palace and she's surprised to see Ben standing a short distance over her shoulder.

Elijah notices her looking of course, and leans towards her.

"Niklaus is having a day off today." He supplies, keeping his voice low.

And of course, it totally makes sense that he would have days off and he wouldn't be around her _all _the time. On weekends she's noticed that he's around less, but this is the first time that he's been noticeably absent.

The doors swing open then as Elijah straightens, tugging on the jacket of his suit and stepping towards the man that is even now making his way towards them.

Elijah had done his research of course, and while she didn't have the whole story she knew enough about Lorenzo Augustine to get by.

At 27 years old, he was the youngest ranked general in Serisa's history, rising to the position rapidly through his work in the Special Forces. In fact, it was a mission behind enemy lines in Acamos that had deemed him suitable for the position.

He's dressed in his uniform, a sharp black coat adorned with medals, epaulettes on his shoulder denoting his rank: 4 stars, making him one of the highest ranking members of the Serisan armed forces.

Tall and broad shouldered and with piercing dark eyes, hair a little longer than the required regulation, Lorenzo Augustine seems to be a man who you most certainly do not want as your enemy. She suppresses a shiver as Elijah turns towards her.

"Your majesty may I present General Lorenzo Augustine of the Serisan army." He says formally.

Rather than bowing to her as others may have, the General instead salutes, heels pressed together and fingers touching the side of his temple. She returns his salute, much to his surprise and Elijah's bemusement.

She recognises a power play when she sees one. Typically armed forces and its ranking officers came second in rank to a monarch or leader of the country. He was testing her, seeing how she'd react to such an obvious absence of deference by him refusing to bow to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lorenzo. You and your fellow countrymen are always welcome in Qirevia." She begins pleasantly, eyeing him off carefully. Elijah and Alaric had taught her to always regard diplomacy of a dance of sorts. See how the other reacted, and then arrange your own bearing and movement around theirs.

"You are most kind your majesty. I have heard a great deal about you in the short time you have been Queen. You do me a great honour by meeting with me today."

She pauses for a beat, looking towards Elijah because really this guy is laying it on a little thick.

Elijah hides his smile instead turning towards the General.

"Shall we walk?"

The sun beats down on her pleasantly as she glances over her shoulder at Elijah, who's walking with Ben a short distance away and watching her carefully. The General is at her side, silent and a little stiff as he glances at her.

"Your majesty-"The General begins.

"Caroline please, General Augustine. I've never really been one for titles."

He smiles at her, conceding with a nod.

"Very well then. You may call me Enzo."

"It has been awhile since I've received anyone from Serisa." She begins conversationally, leaning down to pluck a rose from one of the bushes hanging over the path. She brings the flower to her nose and inhales gently, smiling at the sweetness of the scent.

That dark gaze tracks her movements with barely concealed interest. It takes her a moment to realise where she's seen it before. That studied gaze was not dissimilar to the one she saw in Klaus' eyes sometimes.

"This is for formality's sake I believe." Enzo replies with a laugh, clasping his hands behind his back as they walk. "To reaffirm the friendship between our two great countries." He quotes the manifesto with ease, the treaty signed between Serisa and Qirevia after the World War they'd fought side by side.

"Ah yes of course." She smiles at him. "We can't forget our friends after all. And are you enjoying your time in Qirevia?"

"The sun is shining and I'm conversing with a beautiful, intelligent woman. I must admit I am very much enjoying my time here." He returns with a wink in her direction.

She glances at him, surprised at the sudden change. Only a minute ago he'd been stiff, his body language closed off. Now he was open and relaxed and was he flirting with her? She's sort of used to it, meeting with men who lead countries who are willing to see how far they can push her before it's considered inappropriate, but she certainly wasn't expecting it from somebody so disciplined.

"I'm flattered. I'm sure a Skype conversation would have sufficed in this instance though?" She asks with a quick smile as he laughs.

"I thought so as well, but the others have always been a stickler for tradition. I'm not quite sure they understand our generation all to well."

"That I can definitely relate to." She replies with a sigh as she twirls the rose between her fingers.

"Tell me Caroline, have you had any news from the border?" He asks suddenly, turning towards her rather abruptly. She halts as well, motioning for Elijah and Ben to keep their distance as well.

"From Acamos? No I haven't actually. Why do you ask?" She frowns as he glances around uneasily.

"There's been some activity from our border. Nothing big, just some troop movements, scaling back resources."

"Would that not be a good thing in these circumstances?" She asks confusedly, because she really has no head when it comes to military things.

"Yes and no." Enzo supplies with a shrug. "Good for us maybe, but what I would like to know is where the soldiers are going. Historically Acamos has always kept a fully manned border since the end of WWII. It seems odd that they're on the move now."

"You're concerned." She deduces accurately as he glances at her, clearly impressed with her observation. She's always been good at that, reading body language and the minute expressions on people's faces. It's gotten her into trouble far too many times, but it's a skill that's proven to be useful with her new position.

"I was concerned enough to do some more digging. I've managed to obtain some photos from some of our spy satellites. They're not very clear, but perhaps some of your staff can make heads or tails of them. I'll have them sent to you tomorrow."

"What do you think is happening?" She asks concernedly.

"I don't know. But I don't want you to be left out of the loop." He returns easily as they begin their progress once more, this time heading back towards the palace.

"So there was a reason for your visit beyond the official reason stated." She says lightly as he nods.

"I like you Caroline, and forgive me for saying this but far more than I did your mother. You're intelligent and young and not afraid to break tradition. You're exactly what this country needs, what this country will need in times to come."

They've almost reached the entrance to the palace now, a black car idling on the drive ready to take Enzo to the airport and back to Serisa.

"Thankyou for coming General Augustine." She says with a nod as Elijah draws closer to them.

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty." Enzo replies, sweeping her a deep bow before straightening. "Lord Mikealson." He nods towards Elijah.

"General Augustine." Elijah returns the nod, and she has to hide her laugh because this is all so awkward, the two men eyeing each other off, measuring the other's strengths and weaknesses in a way that is so typically male.

She refrains from rolling her eyes as she turns back towards Enzo.

"Have a safe trip home General."

He nods once.

"If you ever need an ally your majesty, you need only call." He returns, somewhat significantly she surmises.

She and Elijah both watch as he disappears behind the tilted glass of the car. Elijah waits until the car has reached the gates before speaking.

"What an odd man he was."

* * *

"So how are you finding things?" Stefan asks, raising his head off the blanket briefly to look at her. She's using his stomach as a pillow, both of them taking advantage of the last of the good sunlight as they lay out on the lawn.

He'd surprised her in the foyer, showing up earlier than he was supposed to and joining her for lunch. She had immediately dismissed Ben and Elijah, preferring to have her best friend all to herself and enjoy a few moments of peace and quiet, however brief they may be.

She'd never realised just how surrounded she was by people, even if her bodyguards were discreet and professional. It had been a long time since she'd been alone, and she'd found herself craving it more and more.

"Not as scary as I it'd be." She admits, tugging at random stalks of grass as she crosses her ankles. "I have a great team behind me. How did your exams go?"

"Really good. Graduating with distinction, as I hear you are as well. When's your ceremony?"

"Friday three weeks from now. Want to come?" She asks off handed, wondering if he'd actually want to be there. From what she'd heard, graduation ceremonies were quite boring.

"Of course. But only if you come to mine the day before." He replies teasingly as she laughs.

"Done and done. I'll make sure to clear my schedule. Make sure you dress nicely."

Stefan chuckles as she squeezes her eyes shut against the bright light of the sun. Silence stretches on between them, peaceful and comfortable just as it always has been, just like it always is.

Her friendship with Stefan is like that, simple and never feeling the need to fill in the silences that others rush to avoid. Half of the time they spend together is in silence, both working on various activities and just enjoying being in the presence of the other.

"And how are you finding Nik then? Not too terrifying I hope?" Stefan teases as she swallows audibly.

"Oh no he's been fine. He's very um…" She trails off, wondering where to even begin describing Klaus.

"He is a little intense. But he's been through a lot so I guess that's to be expected." He supplies as she opens her eyes.

Honestly intense would be one of the last words she'd use to describe him, but for Stefan's sake she'll go with it.

"He's different. Very different. But he's a very interesting person to talk to." She replies, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"Yes I imagine he has some stories to tell. Will I be seeing you at Katherine's on Friday?"

"You most certainly will be. Save me some of the good alcohol before it's all gone." She jokes, nudging him with an elbow.

Another pause, another silence.

"You're doing well you know. I know it seems like a lot to handle but everyone thinks you're doing a great job."

She twirls a piece of grass between her fingers and sighs.

"Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown. Isn't that how the old saying goes?"

* * *

Despite Elijah's warnings and her hesitation, the sight she was greeted with upon stepping into the foyer of Katherine's country house was not one she was expecting.

Klaus is by her side at Elijah's behest, and he blinks in surprise at the surprisingly tasteful décor adorning the foyer as the door is shut behind them. He holds out an arm for her coat and she shrugs out of it, handing it to him.

She can hear music echoing from the room beyond the foyer, and her heels click against the marble floor as she makes her way across the space.

She's glad she's dressed up, a cap sleeved navy blue dress with lace details that makes her look stylish but not matronly as Rebekah had pronounced upon handing her the dress.

Klaus had put in some effort as well, dress shoes replacing the usual boots he wears, a button up shirt tucked neatly into the pants. He looks _good_, and it sort of annoys her how he has the ability to pull of seemingly any article of clothing. He's probably one of those people who could look good wearing a hessian sack.

The room beyond is softly lit, the décor tasteful and the partygoers dressed formally. There's not one skin tight, cut out, short length dress in the room and the boys are all wearing ties. She feels immediately underdressed compared to some.

She spots Katherine immediately, surprisingly sober and holding court with half a dozen people in the corner of the room. She's wearing a dress the colour of blood, a colour she owns like no other. Diamonds are dripping from her throat. She spots them and saunters over to where they're paused on the threshold of the room.

"Caroline so glad you could make it. Who's your friend?" Katherine asks with a lazy smile as she gestures towards Klaus. Katherine is halfway to inebriation, if the way that she sways on the spot is any indication.

She allows Katherine to press a kiss to her cheek. It's probably a little familiar in current settings, but she's off duty tonight so she'll allow it. That and she doesn't really care that people are treating her informally.

"Hey Kat. This is Niklaus Windsor. Klaus, Katherine Pierce." She introduces them as recognition dawns over Katherine's face.

"I believe we've met." Klaus supplies as he offers Katherine his hand. She grips it briefly, an odd sort of handshake before dropping it and stepping away.

"Yes once or twice. It's been a long time." Katherine returns, giving Klaus an odd sort of glance before turning back to her. "Elijah's not with you then? I had hoped to talk to him." Katherine asks politely as Klaus gazes at her in bemusement.

"No. I thought he told you that he couldn't attend." She returns, a little sympathetically as Katherine nods and rolls her shoulders. She takes a sip from the glass that she's holding in her hand.

"So he did. My mistake." The smile on Katherine's face is definitely forced as she sighs. "The boys are out on the balcony. I think they're trying to see how fast they can freeze their balls off, it's cold out. Wear your coat."

With that last piece of advice Katherine turns on her heel and allows herself to be surrounded by partygoers.

She's surprised when Klaus laughs. She's quite sure she hasn't heard it before; she'd probably remember if she had. It's a full laugh, rich and she'd go as far to say that he sounds happy.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Klaus notes as he places a hand on her back to steer her through the crowd. They recognise her almost straight away, parting for her impossibly fast as people offer bows and nods.

They stop by the bar only long enough for Caroline to pour them both a drink. Klaus declines, naturally not wanting anything to cloud his senses while he's on duty taking care of her. It's not entirely surprising, but for once she'd like to see him let loose and relax.

'The boys' that Katherine was referring to were the Salvatore brothers and Kol of course, all three of them standing in a little knot on the balcony, collars of their expensive coats turned up against the elements.

"Caroline Forbes." Kol Mikaelson drawls as she steps out to join them. The absence of any title preceding her name is refreshing and she feels almost normal as she drifts towards him, drink in hand.

Kol has a cigar in one hand and a drink in the other, and he's leaning against the stone balcony. Damon winks at her and Stefan gives her a kiss on the cheek. The whole gathering seems relaxed, removed from the constraints of the palace and the demands that come with it. She doesn't bother to greet any of them by title.

"Kol Mikaelson." She replies with a nod as he offers her a lazy smirk. Out of all the Mikaelsons that are presently in Qirevia she knows the least about Kol. She's heard the rumours of course; the drugs and the alcohol, the partying and the string of beautiful women and fast cars and seemingly endless supplies of money.

But as she observes Kol now, open and relaxed and entirely at ease in this situation she can't help but think it's a cleverly fabricated ruse to disguise what he really is; calculating and ruthless and completely and utterly brilliant. All of the Mikaelson siblings were wickedly intelligent as she'd discovered over the past few weeks, Kol just wore his intelligence on his sleeve unlike his siblings.

Kol's smile brightens as he looks over her shoulder at the person who's behind her, and she's surprised when he launches past her to greet his half brother with an enthusiastic hug. Stefan tugs her to his side before she can go sprawling, and she's grateful for his foresight in that moment as she struggles to keep her glass from dropping.

Klaus absorbs the sudden weight of his younger brother beautifully as the two collide. The force of the collision is enough to drive the two brothers back a few steps, Klaus throwing a hand against the wall to steady them as he returns Kol's embrace.

"Nik! So good to see you mate. Come, join us!" Kol says jovially as he waves his older brother into their circle. Klaus settles in next to her comfortably, hip pressing against the stone balcony and his arm jostling against hers.

He greets Stefan with a brief handshake and slap on the back before Damon offers him his hand.

"Windsor it's good to see you man. Where the hell have you been these past few years?" Damon asks curiously as the two shake hands. She watches the exchange in bemusement. She's known that Stefan and Klaus had been friends before he'd gone overseas to serve, but she'd had no idea that he and Damon were seemingly close friends as well.

But then again, everyone sort of knows everyone in their circle given that they're generally within the same age range.

"Afghanistan and Iraq mostly." Klaus replies easily, accepting the cigar that Stefan passes him. Stefan lights it quickly, the silver of his lighter winking at her in the darkness as he slips it back into the pocket of his coat. "But I was posted on the Qirevian border for a while as well."

"Protecting and serving. More power to you man. Everything quiet with Acamos then?" Damon says around his cigar as Stefan takes a swig of his bourbon. Kol glances off to the side, seemingly distracted by something happening inside Katherine's lavish house.

"I didn't see any action on the border. All is quiet on that front it would seem, as it has been for years." Klaus returns as he sucks at his own cigar.

Her eyes land on the box of cigars resting on the balcony as Kol's eyes follow her gaze. She watches his eyebrows shoot into his hairline once he realises what she's glancing at.

"Can I tempt you?" He asks with a flirtatious wink as she rolls her eyes, holding out her hand.

She notes the surprised gazes of her companions as she allows Stefan to light the cigar for her before she's taking a few puffs.

"What?" She asks defensively as she blows out a perfect smoke ring. "I learnt a lot of interesting things at university." She adds with a shrug.

The look on Kol's face is one of begrudging respect.

"I bet you did." He replies, tone laden with innuendo. She slaps him on the arm with a laugh as he grins back at her good naturedly. Oh she _likes _Kol, can see them getting along well.

She jumps when she feels Klaus' hand on hers, taking the glass from her and drinking. The whole thing was quick, a blink and you miss it moment. The glass was back in her hand within a few seconds as he winks at her. But from the way that Stefan looks at the both of them, brow furrowed like he's trying to figure something out she can tell that he didn't miss it.

She's a little surprised herself, not realising they'd progressed to the whole sharing drinks stage.

Damon she quickly discovers is pretty much the Qirevian version of Gossip Girl. He regales her with tales of colleagues and friends and people they both know. He seemingly knows everything about everyone, all of their secrets and the skeletons that they're trying to hide.

He keeps her entertained for almost half an hour as Stefan, Klaus and Kol carry on a conversation beside them. They're talking too fast for her to follow, but she's far too entertained by Damon to even care at this point in time.

"It's bloody freezing out here. Should we head inside?" Kol asks suddenly as Damon nods in agreement. She shivers, making a beeline for the warmth of the house. She feels Damon pressing against her back as she glances over her shoulder for Klaus. He's with Stefan, still leaning on the balcony, head bent towards his friend as he listens to whatever Stefan's saying.

She deliberately pauses at the threshold, waving away Damon and Kol as she waits for Klaus. Truth is, she's not willing to dive headlong into the press of bodies in the room beyond without him.

As if sensing her hesitation Klaus and Stefan drift towards her, still holding a murmured conversation as Klaus rests a gentle hand on her shoulder. She's surprised how comfortable she is with these casual touches, although she's never made any move to touch him in return. He doesn't seem like the sort that likes to be touched.

"I have to go and see Kat about something. But it was great to see you both, as always." Stefan says with a smile, squeezing her briefly on the arm before clasping hands with Klaus.

They stay only for another hour. She allows Kol to pull her onto the makeshift dance floor where he remains surprisingly respectful the entire time. She greets a few familiar faces, drifting around the party with Klaus behind her like a ghost. She finalises the details of Stefan's graduation ceremony with him, promising again to clear her schedule so she can be in attendance.

With his father dead, she and Damon are the only family that he has left, and she's determined that she'll do her duty by being there.

She catches Katherine on the way out, still somewhat sober, still put together. The formidable woman draws herself up to her full height, smiling brilliantly at both of them as she bids them farewell at the door.

She shivers, drawing her coat more tightly around her as they both wait for the valet to pull their car up. She can see headlights winding slowly up the drive as she shifts from one foot to the other impatiently.

Klaus glances at her in amusement.

"Absolutely no sympathy from me love. What were you thinking, wearing a dress when it's about to go into winter?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't thinking, clearly. This was your sister's idea." She grumbles as the car draws up in front of them. He opens the door for her before the valet can get around the front of the car to do so himself, and it's with a relieved sigh that she slides into the front seat and turns towards the heater.

The interior of the car is already warm, and she sends a silent blessing to the valet for his foresight. It's only seconds before Klaus is settled beside her, one hand on the gear stick, the other on the wheel.

Silence, as she sinks back into the plush leather of the seat. Their progress is slow down the drive as they approach the tall metal gate marking the end of Katherine's property.

"Do you miss it?" Klaus asks quietly as he puts the car into gear and pulls out of Katherine's estate.

"Miss what?" She replies tiredly, resting her temple against the cool glass as the bright lights of the estate gradually give way to darkness. The winding of the headlights on the road in front of her is strangely hypnotising, and she focuses on that.

"This. All of the parties and the going out and the alcohol."

She shrugs.

"It wasn't really my scene. I've always been very much aware of the responsibility that I have, to be a good girl and to not bring shame to the family name." She replies with a soft sigh. "To be honest the only time I ever really went out was when I needed to let off a bit of steam. I guess there's more to life than parties and alcohol." She tells him as he nods with an impressed look on his face.

Sometimes when she's talking to him like this, open and relaxed and her barriers down she forgets that he's 6 years older than her. There's something timeless about him, unchanging and constant and steady and it reassures her.

"I think that's a good way to look at life. It was never really my scene either." He agrees, and she can see through the darkness enough to see the wink that he throws her.

"What is your scene?" She asks suddenly, because really she knows nothing about him beyond his familial relations and that he's served in Iraq and Afghanistan.

He frowns in confusion, eyes still remaining firmly fixed on the road.

"I can't say I really have a scene. But when I'm not running around after you I like to paint."

"Oh my god." She mutters to herself. "Is there anything you can't do?" She asks incredulously, because really this is sort or ridiculous. He can paint, he can take down someone with a coffee cup and a straw, he can handle a weapon like it's an extension of his arm, and he's allowed to teach yoga in his spare time.

He's like superman, but better looking.

"I can't hold a tune to save my life." He answers promptly, like he's thought about this and this is something that's kept him awake at night.

She laughs softly as he grins at her through the darkness. She likes this, the easy camaraderie and how comfortable things are between them now. She remembers weeks ago when he first started working with her, how stiff and formal he was, how unwilling he was to share information about himself.

She yawns, resting her head against the glass and closing her eyes, promising herself that she'd just take a nap for a minute. With a soft sigh she lets the darkness overtake her.

She registers the rush of cool air against her body before there's a gentle hand on her shoulder shaking her into consciousness. She frowns, cracking one eye open to find the source of disturbance.

She sees Klaus crouched next to her, car door open and cool air spilling into her previously warm cocoon. She lets him reach across and unbuckle her seatbelt as she stretches out her limbs.

"Home sweet home." He quips as he winds one arm around her back, the other under her knees as he picks her up and kicks the door shut with his foot.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking." She grumbles as she rests her head against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body seeping through his clothes. It's a nice feeling.

She's rewarded when he laughs softly, not wishing to wake her further as she drifts back into unconsciousness.

"Once more with conviction love." He says, amusement colouring his tone. She feels rather than sees their progress through the palace, up the main staircase, taking a left at the top and winding through the corridors to her suite.

She chooses not to answer, resigning herself to the fact that this is how things are going to go tonight. They make it to her room finally, and he drops her unceremoniously on the bed with a grin before sweeping her a mocking bow.

"Stop that." She orders as she kicks off her shoes, pulling on some sleep pants under her dress. He turns around as she shrugs off her coat and tugs her dress over her head, tossing it in the general direction of the nearest chair before tugging an old university shirt over her head.

He hides his smile as she slides under the covers, and it's with almost a tender gesture that he helps to rearrange them. She sighs contentedly as the warmth of her quilt envelopes her.

"Goodnight Caroline. Sweet dreams." He tells her as he reaches out carefully, hesitantly.

His palm is rough against her forehead as he smooths her hair back out her face and she stares up at him in bewilderment.

He lingers for only a moment more before he turns on her heel and leaves her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys I'm so sorry this is three days late! It's been really busy at college and my studies have been taking up most of my time. **

**But I hope this super long chapter makes up for it?**

**Katherine and Elijah break my heart in this story, they're both so frustrating to write as characters as I work towards building their stories. But it's bittersweet at the same time and I'm enjoying it as weird as it sounds. Poor Katherine throwing a civilised get together in the hopes that Elijah would change his mind and attend…**

**Kol and Caroline have the shortest of interactions in this. They'll get to know each other a bit better as the story goes on. At the moment they've got a hesitant friendship blossoming!**

**Enzo is introduced as a character. Note: I haven't watched Vampire Diaries since Season 3. I've watched the Klaroline scenes obviously. Enzo's last name came from the Vampire Diaries Wiki, where he was imprisoned by the Augustine family etc. So I just saw that and ran with it. He'll come into play later into the story, so pay attention to the interaction between him and Caroline. And never fear, it won't be a love triangle!**

**Klaus and Caroline become more comfortable with each other. This is going to be a slow burn guys, I really want to establish a solid base for them before throwing them into anything romantic. There's still a lot more world building and plot building to do before anything happens so bear with me…**

**Note: If you've been particularly observant you'll realise that there's an age discrepancy here. A few chapters ago when Katherine was introduced I said that she was '2 years Caroline's senior.' Caroline is 21 in this story, so that would make Katherine 23. And yet she's turning 26 in this. This is purely an editing issue, there are a few minute changes that I've been meaning to make. So canonically Katherine is now 26. Sorry for the confusion!**

**So yeah, probably a filler chapter but if you've been paying attention a few things happen and are set up. **

**Next chapter Caroline will graduate from university ;)**

**Reviews feed the muse! Xx**


End file.
